


It takes a village

by SarcasticBrony



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticBrony/pseuds/SarcasticBrony
Summary: Anon's life has been simple since he appeared in Equestria. However, one night, everything changes as he finds a child unlike any other on his doorstep. Does he have what it takes to take care of her? With the help of his friends, he might have a fighting chance.(Thanks to PeerImagination for editing!)





	1. Just the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> Anon is suddenly awoken by urgent knocking at the front door. He groggily looks over at the clock hanging on his wall and sees that it’s around two in the morning. This is obviously not normal for him.

“Who could that be at this time of night?” Anon whispers to himself.

Anon gets up from his warm and inviting bed with a tired sigh and decides that he can’t ignore whoever is trying to get his attention. As he walks down the cold hall toward the front door, Anon notices something odd. The urgent knocking that was there moments ago is no longer there. Maybe they didn’t want to wake his neighbors? With a yawn and a shrug, he twists the handle and opens his front door.

Huh... There’s not a single pony standing in wait for him. With a raised brow, he leans out the door and looks down one side of the street, then toward the other end. Not a single pony in sight. In fact, it seems that every pony on his block are doing what he was doing a few moments ago: sleeping. He takes a single step out while scratching his head, but before he can take another step, his foot bumps something.

He looks down with a bit of surprise. It looks like someone left a basket at his doorstep. Huh... Tonight cannot get any weirder for Anon. He kneels down and decides to see what couldn’t wait till morning. If this is another testing batch from Pinkie, Anon is going to sit her down and have a long talk with her. He slowly peels back the blanket and his breath catches. His hand shoots back quickly as the blanket he was holding goes back to covering what he just saw. Anon’s heart is beating through his chest as he starts to sweat.

With shaking hands, he reaches out once more and moves the blanket away. He can’t believe this. In the basket before him is something he never thought was possible. A baby girl, not just any kind of baby, a human baby. Anon steps over the sleeping child and into the middle of the street as he frantically looks for anyone around. The streets are as dead as the day he arrived. Anon’s attention is brought back to reality as he hears a small whine from behind him.

He quickly goes back to see the baby moved to lay on its side. Something rather colorful catches Anon’s attention as well. He slowly approaches the child and gently lifts the blanket covering her backside. His brow raises as he spots what looks like a light blue tail. As he continues to lift the blanket, he instantly drops it again... This is not a human. At least, not a full human. Anon swallows hard. He has so many questions, but now's not the time. It’s starting to get colder and he notices the baby shivering some.

He covers her up and quickly brings her inside. His thoughts are swimming as he locks the door behind him and brings the child into the living room. His heart's still beating rapidly as he places the basket on the couch and takes a seat next to it. He has to see again. This time, Anon removes the blanket from the child completely. There, in full view is this child.

The top half of her is undeniably human, but the lower half of her looks like it was taken straight from a pony. She doesn’t look like a centaur. Her shape is still human, but she has fur that starts around her hips and it continues down all the way to her two hooves where her feet should be. Her legs also look more equine than human, having a hock just like a pony.

Her skin is the same color as his, but she has a pure white fur color on the pony part. Anon gently grabs one of her hooves, the child kicks his hand away. Another gulp from Anon. How is this possible? What is going on? He doesn’t know what to do. There’s just so much on his mind right now that he can’t even properly think.

He takes a deep breath in to calm himself. He’ll need to talk to Twilight tomorrow. Maybe she’ll know what’s going on? Anon wants to leave this child here, but he feels a hesitation inside of him. So, he places the basket onto the floor next to the couch and he lies down so he can keep an eye on her. Anon closes his eyes to try and rest, but he would be lying is he said that his sleep was anything but restless.

* * *

Anon is woken by the sounds of crying. He looks down to see the baby is crying. He quickly grabs her attention by turning the basket toward him.

“Hey there,” he speaks softly.

The baby instantly looks up at him. Anon notices that she has beautiful red colored eyes. His mind briefly flashing to a pony that he once met a long time ago. He shakes those thoughts as he returns his focus on this child.

“What’s the matter?” Anon keeps talking.

The child seems to be looking at Anon with curiosity. Anon reaches a finger toward her and she wraps one of her hands around his finger. Anon can’t help the small smile on his face. The baby seems to return the smile as she giggles.

“Well, aren’t you a little cutie,” he says.

Anon moves his hand to her stomach and starts to tickle her. She starts to giggles even louder. Anon too finds himself starting to laugh. He doesn’t know why, but he feels something inside of him start to take hold. He’s looking at a child, a human child. It’s been so long since he’s heard the giggling of a human child. He then notices something moving underneath her.

He can spot the tip of her tail moving from left to right. Well, there’s also that, but she’s still human, for the most part. Anon looks up at the clock and notices that it’s around eight in the morning. He hopes Twilight won’t mind him coming by early. He looks down at the baby.

“Alright, I’m going to take you to see Twilight.”

Anon covers the child slightly, only leaving her head exposed. For being a baby, he has to admit that she’s rather well behaved. He picks up the basket and starts to head toward the door. He walks outside and closes the door behind him. What he finds odd is that it seems that everypony on the street is looking his way. Not only that but they’re looking at the basket he’s carrying.

Anon looks down to see the child is reaching out towards him. He uses one hand to scratch her chin.

“Don’t worry. It shouldn’t take long to get to the castle.”

Anon ignores all the looks as he walks towards Twilight’s castle.

* * *

Anon approaches the two guards standing at the front of Twilight’s castle.

“State your business,” one speaks up.

“I’m here to see Twilight,” Anon says.

The guard nods before he walks inside. It doesn’t take long for Twilight to come trotting outside.

“Anon! It’s good to see yo-” Her eyes instantly go to the basket. “What is that?”

The baby settled down a few minutes ago and went to sleep, so Twilight couldn’t see anything other than the basket.

“We need to talk, in private,” Anon says in a tone he hopes she understands.

She looks surprised as she nods.

“Very well. Please, come inside.”

Anon follows her as she leads him to someplace more private. Once she locks the door behind him, he also notice a barrier surround the two of them. Twilight used this spell before, a privacy bubble if he remembers correctly.

“What’s the matter, Anon? The only time you’ve ever asked for privacy was when you first came to this world.”

Anon lets out a sigh as he sets the basket down in front of Twilight. Twilight holds back a gasp as she sees the very human-like face.

“That’s not it,” Anon says before she can say anything.

He takes the blanket off the child, just to hear Twilight audible gulp.

“A-Anon, W-What-t am I looking at?” she asks in shock.

“I don’t know, Twilight. Late last night, I found this child on my front porch.”

Twilight reaches a shaky hoof toward the child and touches her. The baby flinches slightly and Twilight quickly brings her hoof back. She looks up at Anon.

“I-I don’t know what this is. How did this happen?”

“I haven’t even the slightest clue.”

She looks at the child, then up to Anon.

“Anon, t-this is a _human_. You’re the only human here!”

“I know that, Twilight! That’s what makes this weird!”

The baby lets out a whine and both Anon and Twilight calm themselves.

“Anon, have you ever, you know...” Twilight asks looking at him with a red face.

“What?”

“T-This child is a human, but also a pony. Have you ever been… close to a pony?”

Anon slightly shakes his head, but his mind quickly flashes an image of this child's eyes.

“...”

Anon is standing there in deep thought. Wait, he remembers something. A Pinkie party. Well, a Pinkie _rave_ is more accurate. Anon got wasted and was acting like a fool, dancing and even singing. It’s so vague in his mind, but he remembers the DJ. A white mare with red eyes. That night went by in a flash, but he feels his heart start to speed up as she remembers it.

“...I-I think maybe I have,” he answers slowly. He then looks at Twilight. “I thought you said this couldn’t happen!”

Anon cringes as he sees the child twitch at his sudden volume change. Twilight decides to cast another privacy bubble for the child.

“I never said that, Anon. I just said that it was very unlikely!”

“What am I going to do with it?” Anon asks.

“Well, can’t you take care of it?”

“Twilight, you know I’m not a responsible person. I can’t take care of this child.”

“...We could take it to an orphanage.”

Anon feels his heart skip a beat as he looks over at the child. Deep down inside, he feels something screaming at him.

“I can’t do that,” Anon feels himself speak out.

Twilight looks between the child and Anon.

“I’ll support any decision you make, Anon. I’m sure the girls will be willing to help as well.”

Anon can feel himself starting to hyperventilate. Was it really a good idea to take care of this child? He wasn’t lying when he said that he wasn’t a responsible person. Anon mostly just hung around with Pinkie or Rainbow Dash, getting into shenanigans aplenty. But… he doesn’t want to give this kid up to an orphanage. Who knows what would happen to her due to how different she is…? Also, this is _his_ child.

“Where do I start?” Anon asks almost helplessly.

Twilight quickly closes the gap between them and takes Anon into an embrace.

“It’ll be fine. I’ll have Spike get the girls and we’ll help you through this.”

Anon feels his eyes start to water some. Suddenly, his life has changed for the second time. The first was when he came to Equestria and now he has a child.


	2. Herd mentality

Twilight was true to her word. She had Spike quickly gather all of the other girls to talk about what was happening. Anon has to admit that he wasn’t surprised that most of them were shocked, but Anon will admit that he didn’t expect that Rarity and Applejack would be so… motherly. As soon as the shock died down, the both of them were sitting in front of the baby basket talking to the girl.

“Oh, aren’t you a little cutie!” Rarity gives a little squee.

The child reaches out towards Rarity with her little hands.

“Well, I think she likes you,” Applejack says.

“Well of course she would, Darling. We simply _must_ get her some proper clothes!”

“Rarity. I can’t ask that of you.” Anon tries to stop her, but it was too late for that.

“Think nothing of it! There’s no way I can leave such a precious child without proper clothing. I assume because she’s part human she’ll need clothes?”

Anon doesn’t know how it ended up like this, but he’s thankful that everything is going so well.

“I think so?” Anon says unsure. “I honestly have no idea. I guess her human part definitely will need it. Not too sure about the pony part.”

Rarity nods in thought as she mumbles to herself. Applejack pulls the basket in front of her.

“Well, hey there.” The baby reaches up and grasps the tip of her hat. “You like my hat?”

Applejack takes off her hat and places it on the chest of the baby. Pinkie starts giggle as the baby puts the tip of it in her mouth. Applejack doesn’t mind as she chuckles as well.

“She reminds me of Apple Bloom when she was a foal,” Applejack says with a voice filled with love.

“Have you thought of a name for her?” Rainbow Dash asks.

Anon is caught off guard. He just got her yesterday. He never really ever thought of what he would name her.

“Um...”

“How about ‘Faith?’” Twilight offers, seeing as she noticed Anon’s struggle.

Anon thinks it over. Was there really anything better than that? He was never really good with names, so he might as well use that one.

“Uh, yeah... That’s a good name, actually.”

“Do you have any idea where she came from?” Rainbow asks.

Anon scratches the back of his head. “I have a thought.”

“So who’s the pony?” There’s an odd tone to Rainbow’s voice. Is she angry?

“I don’t think it really matters,” Anon says trying to defuse the situation.

“Anon’s right. If the pony in question left Faith, then she probably doesn’t want anything to do with her,” Twilight comes in.

For some reason, that hits Anon a bit hard. Not for his sake, but for the kid. There will be a time in her life when she’ll ask him about her mother. How can he tell this girl that her mother left her in front of his door? Anon feels something rest on his shoulder. He looks over to see Fluttershy there. Out of all of them, he thought she would’ve been the one to be the most excited for the baby, but for the most part she was rather reserved.

“It’s alright, Anon. I’m sure you’ll take care of her well.”

Anon rubs his face some. Yeah, he can do this. He’ll cross that bridge when it comes. He has many years before she grows old enough to ask stuff like that.

“Where do I start?” Anon asks in hopes for help.

“Well ya probably need a bassinet for her to sleep in. She is pretty big though, so maybe a crib would work better,” Applejack says. “Diapers will also be a problem. I still remember how many Apple Bloom went through.”

“As I said before, I can provide clothes,” Rarity adds. “She’ll probably need blankets as well. That’s something I can also help with.”

“I can help with her nutrition,” Fluttershy comes in. “Because of her... unique type... She’ll probably need a balance between what you eat and what ponies eat.”

Anon tries to digest everything that’s being said. They’re right. This won’t just be a simple walk in the park. He’ll need to buy a lot of the things he’ll need to take care of her. The first problem is money. He has a decent job working for Pinkie, but that only gets him enough to get by. He’ll need to get another job to give this kid everything she’ll need. He lets out a long sigh as he decides to take his first step. Anon looks up at Applejack with a sad smile.

“Is that job opening still available?” he asks her.

She beams at him. “It sure is, sugarcube.”

He nods. “At least that’ll help...”

“You know, Anon. If you really need money, I’m sure I can giv-”

“Twilight,” Anon cuts her off. “I thank you and everyone for the help you’re giving, but I don’t want to put you into that situation. I’m fine with working two jobs.”

Twilight can see that stubborn look in his eyes. The same look he always has when he thinks he’s right. She knows she’ll never win this battle.

“Alright. If you’re ever in a financial problem, promise you’ll come to me.”

“...Sure.”

The silence is broken as a loud cry fills the air. All the mares quickly crowd around the basket, almost as if their instincts kicked in to see what was wrong.

“Ya think she’s hungry?” Applejack asks the others.

“When’s the last time she ate?” Rainbow asks.

“I don’t know,” Anon speaks up.

“Let me see,” Fluttershy says.

The girls part for Fluttershy to get a closer look. She gently rests an ear against the child stomach. She closes her eyes for a few seconds before she gives a small nod.

“She’s definitely hungry.”

“What do we feed her?” Anon asks in concern.

“Well, she’s too young for solids. She needs milk from her mother,” Fluttershy says.

Twilight decides to speak up. “We don’t really have that option, Fluttershy. What are alternatives?”

“Well, we could try nursing her.”

“What?” Anon asks. “How does that even work?”

“Mares can produce milk in emergencies. It comes from when we used to have herds. If a mare that was giving milk was lost, then another would have to take her place” Twilight replies automatically.

“Wait, so you’re saying that any one of you can feed her?” Anon asks dumbfounded.

“In theory.”

“Won’t this kinda be weird?” Anon asks.

“What’s weird about it?” Pinkie asks.

“Um... She’s not your kid?”

All the girls look at Anon like he’s the weird one. Just another thing it seems that makes him different from these ponies.

“It’s a foal that needs help. Why wouldn’t we help?” Rarity asks.

Anon scratches the back of his head. “I guess...”

Applejack raises her hoof. “I can do it, if that’s alright with y’all.”

The other girls nod in unison, but then Applejack looks at Anon.

“Is that alright, Anon?”

“I guess.” Anon doesn’t really have anything else he can say.

Applejack picks up the child from her basket and lies down on her side like a dog. She then places the child by her belly and slightly lifts her leg up. Anon isn’t sure if he should be here right now. Everything about this situations seems so odd, but he holds his tongue. Applejack jerks some.

“Whoo boy! Well, this little filly sure is hungry,” Applejack says in a joking manner.

“Are you producing?” Twilight asks.

Applejack nods. “Yeah, this isn’t the first time I’ve done this. We couldn’t well let Granny Smith nurse Applebloom.” She looks over at Anon and notices how he looks away from her. “Come on now, sugarcube. Ain’t nothing wrong here.”

This feels wrong on so many levels for Anon. He can’t imagine what a human would think if they saw another woman breast feeding some persons kid. Everything about this is telling him that he should stop this, but, as he looks at the girls, he just notices that most of them are looking at the child with wonder in their eyes. Even Rainbow Dash is sneaking peeks, while trying to also hold up a nonchalant front.

Anon moves a bit closer and looks down at the child. It’s really odd to be this close to her while she’s doing this, but Anon also feels a warmth inside of him. This child doesn’t really seem to care, nor do his friends. So why should he? Anon notices Applejack’s hat is still near the basket, so he picks it up and sets it onto AJ’s head.

“Thanks for doing this,” he says grateful.

She smiles at him. “Ain’t nothing. I’ll be honest with you, I’ve kinda missed doing this for my little sis.” She rests a hoof onto Anon’s hand. “I know it’s scary, but I’m sure you’ll do a mighty fine job raising her.”

Anon actually feels a bit of hope inside of him at hearing those words. Applejack is right. He can do this and with his friends’ help. He doesn’t need to do it alone.


	3. Getting started

“Since Rarity was generous enough to watch Faith, I think we should head on over to the farm,” Applejack says as she and Anon walk toward Sweet apple acres. “I think I still got Applebloom’s old crib. Ya can have it if ya want.”

“Thank you, Applejack. I’m really grateful for all the help.”

“Well, don’t expect me to hand everything over to you so easily.” She looks at Anon with a smile. “We got lots of apples to buck. I expect you to work as hard as I do.”

Anon nods in determination. Applejack returns her gaze to the road. Anon has to say that he finds it a little odd how much more pep Applejack seems to have in her step. It’s almost as if seeing his daughter lit a flame inside of her. Maybe it’s got something to do with a herd mentality? Anon still finds these ponies odd when it comes to their personality traits, or at least, the more primal ones.

“So what time do we start working?”

“Five in the morning till lunch,” Applejack replies.

“That’s good. I usually work at Sugarcube Corner around lunch time.”

“Well, seeing as I was pulled from the farm, we’re gonna have to work extra hard tomorrow.”

Anon nods in understanding.

“I get it.”

They make it over to Sweet apple acres without much else going on. Applejack shows Anon to one of the barns and lets him inside. She walks over to something in the corner that is covered up. With a quick pull of the large blanket, Applejack reveals what’s underneath. Anon feels his eyes widen. It’s a crib, but the reason it has him shocked is the fact that it’s in flawless condition.

“There she is,” Applejack says with pride.

“That was Applebloom’s?” Anon walks over to inspect it.

Not a single nick, scratch or dent. There wasn’t even a speck of dust on it either.

“Sure was. I’ve been keeping it here in case another Apple came along, but that never happened.” Anon notices a certain sorrow in her tone, but before he can say anything, she speaks again. “So I know that you’ll get some use out of it.”

Anon looks over to see Applejack has her back turned to him. He gets a weird feeling inside of him, but decides to ignore it.

“So how do we move this?” he asks.

“I’ll go get the cart,” she says quickly as she runs out of the barn.

Anon looks to the spot where Applejack was standing. A small damp spot is there. He looks back to the barn door. Was Applejack crying? It’s not really his business, but he’d be lying if he didn’t admit to being worried, seeing as Applejack is being rather generous. He’s also aware of how stubborn she can be, so perhaps putting it on the backburner is a better option.

Applejack is quick to return and she doesn’t look any different than how she looked this morning.

“Well, let’s get this over to your place,” Applejack brings Anon from thought.

He nods. “Yeah, it shouldn’t take long once we get it there.”

The two of them get the crib all tied down in the cart and they’re off to Anon’s place.

“Ya got a room to put this in?” Applejack tries to fill the silence.

Anon thinks it over. The kid’s still a baby, so putting her into a room won’t work out that well. That’s if he actually did have a spare room to put her in. His place is decently sized, but it lacks any room for a child. His mind starts to think over the idea of getting a new place. That’s pointless right now, seeing as she’s still so young. Well, the answer is obvious.

“I was thinking of having her in my room. That should make it easier, right?”

Applejack nods sagely. “It does save time when she starts to holler.”

“Do you have any advice?”

“Don’t expect a full night's rest.”

Anon kinda understands what AJ is trying to say. He’s spent some time with Pinkie while she was taking care of the twins one day. They tend to cry a lot. He can only imagine what the Cakes have to deal with when they’re supposed to be asleep. Well, no one said it would be easy.

“How long does that last?” Anon asks hoping to hear some good news.

“The first few months are the hardest. I’d reckon that around six months they tend to calm down a bit more. I suggest getting used to it, though. It’ll be a few years until she’s proper grown. Then again, with her being part human, I rightly don’t know how it’ll work with her.”

Applejack does have a point. Because of her unique species, she’ll probably have a mix in her mentality. Anon should still be filled with fear over everything, but being around Applejack is calming his nerves considerably. Her calm attitude and knowledge on this subject is keeping his mind from being overwhelmed.

“I really appreciate this.”

“Ya already said that.” Applejack give Anon a smile. “I’m glad that I can help ya.”

“Still, I think without you, I’d be freaking out a lot more. I don’t know anything about babies. The fact that you have some knowledge is helping me.”

AJ chuckles. “I understand. I’m grateful I had Granny when Apple Bloom came around. She definitely pointed me in the right direction.”

They finally get to Anon’s place. Anon gets the door open while Applejack gets the crib ready. The both of them carefully work the crib into Anon’s room. Once it’s there they both let out exhausted sighs. It was a bit of a struggle to get everything set.

“Well, there it is.” AJ wipes her brow.

“Yeah, that was a bit of a workout.” Anon looks over to his clock. “Better head on back to Rarity’s.”

Applejack nods. “I gotta get this cart back to the farm. I’ll see you tomorrow, Anon.”

Anon locks his door as AJ and him go their separate ways. Anon really needs to find a way to repay AJ. In fact, he needs to find a way to repay all of them for their help.

* * *

Anon doesn’t hesitate as he walks into Carousel Boutique. However, he finds his next step inside stops mid-stride. Before him is Rarity and his daughter sitting on one of her couches, but the thing that caused him pause was the fact that his daughter is in a dress. Rarity looks up and notices Anon standing at her store front.

“Oh, Anon! Your timing is perfect.” Rarity levitated Anon’s child in front of him. “So, what do you think?”

“Um, she looks good.”

Faith is just examining her hands, not really paying attention to much.

“I’m glad you like it! I must say that Faith is a perfect lady. She hasn’t given me any trouble at all.”

Anon is still stuck on the dress. It looks really… expensive.

“Uh, Rarity?”

“Yes?”

“Isn’t the dress a bit much? I’m not too sure about pony foals, but human babies tend to grow out of their clothes rather fast.”

 

“Foals are no different, Anon.”

“So, don’t you think making a dress is a bit of a waste?”

Rarity looks alarmed.

“My word, Anon! A lady must always have a dress, regardless if they grow out of it or not!”

Anon holds up his hands to try and placate Rarity.

“No offense, Rarity. I just don’t want you to waste your materials.”

“I felt the need to make her something. Plus, I tend to have bits and pieces of extra fabric lying about that I can’t use for adult ponies, but now I finally have a use for those leftovers.”

Anon nods his head. It makes sense.

“Ok, just as long as you’re not losing too much.”

Rarity waves it off. “Let me worry about myself, Anon. You have a daughter to think of now.”

“You’re right about that.” Anon scratches the back of his head. “Man, this is so weird.”

“What’s weird?”

“Just, everything. Everyone’s support and the fact I have a daughter.”

“Have we been so cruel that you’d think we wouldn’t support you?” Rarity says with some offense.

“No!” Anon calms down a bit. “It’s just… it's just weird. Humans are just different when it comes to this sort of thing.”

“How so?”

“Well... It’s hard to explain. I just get the feeling that friends wouldn’t go to the lengths that you girls are going to help me.”

“I’m glad that you’re here with us, then. Taking care of a foal is a lot of work and you’ll need as much help as you can get. I may not have as much experience as Applejack, but I do take care of my sister on occasion.”

“I don’t know how to repay everyone.”

“Think nothing of it, Anon.” Rarity looks at Faith. “There’s just something magical when you’re around a child. They’re so fragile and yet so curious. They can grow up to be anything.” She looks back at Anon with a small sparkle in her eyes. “Don’t you find that amazing?”

Anon looks at his child as she uses her hands to examine her dress some. There’s this curious look in her eyes as she tries to understand what she’s wearing. Something innocent, something human.

“Yeah...” Anon walks over and takes a seat beside his daughter. “It’s amazing.” Anon lets out a sigh. “I gotta head onto Sugarcube Corner. Do you mind watching her for a little while longer?”

Rarity’s smile grows. “I have no problem with that, Anon.” She looks back at Faith. “I do want to make a few more things for her. It’s going to get cold soon.”

Anon chuckles. “You sure you’re not going to spend most of the time dressing her up?”

Rarity playfully slaps Anon’s leg. “Well, I would be lying if I denied that, Darling.”

Anon shakes his head at that. Classic Rarity. She can’t pass up the chance to dress up something.

“I’ll be back soon, Rarity.”

Anon gets up and walks towards the front door.

“See you later!” Rarity calls out.

Anon turns around and sees Rarity is holding Faith toward him and using her magic to help Faith wave goodbye. Anon gives a small wave just before leaving. The smile on his face hasn’t left. With friends like his, he’s happy to know that he’s not alone.


	4. Pinkie keen

Anon walks into Sugarcube Corner expecting the place to be packed, but for some odd reason there isn’t a pony in sight. Did Anon forget about a pony holiday? Was it Celestia day? No, Anon clearly remembers Celestia day was last sunday, he even had a party with Rainbow and Pinkie.

“Mrs.Cake? Pinkie? Is anyone home?” Anon calls out in hopes that someone would answer.

The kitchen door swings open and reveals Mrs.Cake. Anon was glad to have finally found someone, but with a quickness that would surprise Pinkie, Mrs.Cake dashes over to him and takes him into an embrace.

“Pinkie told us everything. I want you to know that you can have as much time off as you need to take care of your foal. I know how hard it was to work and take care of the twins, so you don’t need to worry. We’ll always have a place for you here if you need any help.”

Anon awkwardly returns the hug.

“Thanks, Mrs.Cake. I don’t need time off, though. I’m sure I can handle everything. Besides, the girls have been helping me.”

She lets go of him and looks up.

“Alright, but I want you to know that if you need to know something, then don’t hesitate to ask me.”

“I appreciate that.” Anon looks around the shop. “Where is everyone?”

“Given the news, we decided that taking the day off was a good choice.”

Anon hears a loud crashing noise coming from the back.

“What was that?”

Ms.Cake chuckles nervously. “We also got a pretty big order today. We’re going to need to focus to make it all in time.”

“So, should I help?” Anon asks unsure what to do. This entire situation is odd.

“No. I think we can manage. You should be watching over your foal, anyways.”

There another loud crash coming from the kitchen.

“It’s really no trouble. Rarity is watching Faith right now. She’ll probably spend a good amount of time dressing her up... I have free time, honest.”

Ms.Cake looks between the kitchen and Anon a few times. With a sigh of defeat she gives a shallow nod.

“Thank you, Anon. Just don’t work yourself too hard. Rarity can’t watch your daughter forever.”

Anon chuckles. “With how crazy the girls act around her, I wouldn’t be surprised if she did want to watch her forever.”

As Anon enters into the kitchen he finds the place to be littered with various pots and pans. Not only that but there’s a thin layer of flour covering everything. He can see Pinkie and Mr.Cake working on various things. For the most part, Pinkie looks fine, but Mr.Cake looks panicked. Anon wasn’t expecting this much trouble, but it appears that a last minute order came in.

“Where do you need me?” Anon asks as he grabs a nearby apron and puts it on.

Pinkie doesn’t even turn to look at him as she speaks. “Icing. Vanilla, chocolate, mint and rose.”

Anon gives a nod as he walks over to where Mr. Cake is and gently pushes him aside.

“Excuse me,” he says before pulling out everything he needs and starts getting to work.

“Are you sure you should be here?” Mr. Cake asks.

“I’ve got the time. Let’s get this worked out and then we can talk later.”

“Um, alright,” Mr. Cake says as he walks to another station.

Anon and Pinkie are working rather well in tandem as they pass instruments, ingredients and everything else in between to one another. This is normal as far as Anon is concerned. Pinkie can be rather airheaded at times but when she’s making sweets she’s dedicated and focused. It took some time to fall into her rhythm but the two of them have become unstoppable when it comes to filling rush orders.

“I have to say I think your daughter is super cute,” Pinkie remarks as she tosses two mixing bowls into the stove.

“You think?”

“Of course! I love how much she looks like you. I’m sure she’ll be a very pretty filly when she grows up.”

Anon tosses a spatula behind his back as Pinkie catches it.

“I guess I haven’t really been thinking that far. Man, so much to think about.”

“No worries.” Pinkie slides a bowl of flour towards Anon. “Just focus on her right now. No need to think about all the colts that’ll ask her out.”

Anon feels his mind slip some but then comes back to reality as an empty bowl hits him on the top of the head. He hisses some in pain but quickly grabs it and places it into the sink next to him.

“Don’t joke about stuff like that, Pinkie.”

Pinkie giggles some. “Sorry. It’s just nice seeing you so bent out of shape.”

“You know, that’s a rather cruel thing to say.”

“Not at all! You’re so worried about this foal and it’s refreshing in a way.”

Anon doesn’t really get what Pinkie is getting at but it certainly is a change of pace.

“There’s still a lot for me to worry about.”

“And that’s why I think it’s nice. You’re a dad now and already you’re worrying so much about your daughter. I find it very sweet.”

A tray of cupcake slide in front of Anon as he quickly pops them out of their tray and starts to put icing onto them.

“Well, I’m happy to have you girls around. All things considered, I have a lot of great friends to help me.”

Anon tosses another bowl behind him and hears it collide with something solid.

“Ouch!” Pinkie then chuckles a bit. “Well, if you need any help, Pinkie will always have your back.”

Anon feels a smile grow on his face. “I’ll hold you to that, Pinkie. After all, you’ve taken care of the twins. I’m sure you know a good deal about taking care of a baby.”

“It runs in the Pie family.” Pinkie says with confidence. “My sisters are also great at taking care of foals. Especially Maud! She loves foals.”

“Really?”

Anon has met Pinkie’s sisters before and they’re a rather unique bunch. However, Maud seemed the most disinterested in most things.

“You have no idea. Get her and a foal together and it’s like she’s a completely different pony.”

“I think for now I’ll try and get comfortable with taking care of Faith first, before letting too many ponies visit.”

“That makes sense.”

Anon looks down to see that they’ve filled almost twelve boxes full of cupcakes. He then looks over to Mr. and Mrs. Cake as they look over at Pinkie and Anon in awe.

“Um... How many did we need to make?” Anon asks.

“T-Ten boxes.” Mrs. Cake stutters out.

Anon looks to the two extra boxes and then over his shoulder at Pinkie as she just shrugs at him.

“Well, um, we made extra?” Anon then looks over at the Cakes. “Is there anything else to work on?”

“No, not today.” Mrs.Cake says. “Feel free to take the extras if you want. I wouldn’t want them to go to waste.”

“Oh? Sure, if it’s no trouble.”

“No trouble at all! It’s actually really amazing when we get to see you work with Pinkie. It’s like you two are one pony!”

Anon chuckles at that. “I guess we do work rather well together.”

Anon takes the two extra boxes and hands one over to Pinkie. She looks at him with a smile and shakes her head.

“I’m sure you have someone on your mind you want to repay.”

Pinkie is right. However, she’s also a pony he wants to thank for all the help she’s been giving, even if it’s just moral support. Anon takes a cupcake out and hands it to Pinkie.

“Thanks, Pinkie.”

Pinkie’s smile grows larger as she chomps down on Anon’s hand. She doesn’t bite him but it’s super gross when she eats the cupcake and leaves his hand covered in saliva.

“No problemo!” Pinkie says with her face covered in some frosting.

Anon looks at the time and remembers he left Faith with Rarity.

“Sorry to leave so soon, but I got to get back to Rarity’s.”

As Anon walks toward the door and everyone gives him a wave goodbye and a few encouraging words, he knows that as long as he has friends, this whole endeavor will work out in the end.


	5. Dedication

“Again, it was no trouble, Darling,” Rarity says with a small smile. “In fact, it’s rather upsetting to see her go! Why I wouldn’t mind keeping her forever if you asked.”

Hearing Rarity say that makes Anon chuckle. He still can’t believe how accepting his friends are. He was sure that at least one of them would be adverse to the whole situation, but that hasn’t been the case. The nervousness of taking care of a child has been calmed, thanks to their attitude.

“I’ll be sure to have her visit more often. I think she’ll need to know all the rules of being a proper lady like you when she grows up.”

Rarity feels a blush on her face as she smirks at Anon and throws her curl behind her neck.

“Well, when you put it that way, I’ll prepare myself to teach her everything I know.”

Anon notices Faith yawn a bit in her basket.

“Looks like it’s time to head home. Thank you again, Rarity. I hope you and Sweetie Belle enjoy the cupcakes.”

“I’m sure Sweetie will be thrilled. Goodnight, Anon. My door is always open, should you need me.”

Anon gives Rarity one last nod before heading back toward his home. It’s not very late yet, but he wants to try and adjust a bit with having a child at home. He makes sure she’s all covered up and quickly walks toward his house.

* * *

Anon makes it home peacefully. Thankfully, the news about his child hasn’t spread just yet; the girls have kept it to themselves so far, and he’s thankful for that. While he knows everyone here in Ponyville is friendly, they can be a bit skittish as well. He just hopes that because his child is, well, a child, that it’ll curb any overreaction that would happen if she were older.

Anon shakes these thoughts away. If anything, Twilight will help settle things if they were to get out of hand. Anon decides to trust in his friends and put his problems on the backburner. He walks up to his door and lets himself in. No reason to lock your door in Ponyville; theft isn’t a thing here. However, he does notice that someone has entered his home while he’s been gone.

“That you, Anon?”

That’s Rainbow’s voice. Not an uncommon occurrence. She likes to stop by and chill at his house from time to time. So he’s not upset by her showing herself in.

“Yup!”

Anon can hear her walk toward the front door, and as soon as she sees him, her eyes move to the basket he’s holding.

“How’s she doing?” she asks.

“Fine. Rarity was watching her today and even made her a dress.”

Anon walks past Rainbow and into the living room, setting Faith down next to the couch. He falls next to her, exhausted from all the excitement today. However, as he looks over to the basket, he notices Rainbow standing there, looking at his daughter. This is weird for Anon to see, as he can see a confident motherly attitude to Rainbow as she looks at his child with a small smile on her lips. It’s as if Rainbow is in another world.

“You ok?” Anon asks.

Rainbow breaks out of her daydreaming as she looks at Anon.

“What? Oh! Yeah, totally fine. Just wondering if your daughter was alright.”

“She’s tired from all the excitement.” Anon leans over and makes sure her blanket if fully covering her. “I think she’ll be fine in the basket for now. You stop by just to see Faith?”

Rainbow’s face turns a bit red, but she ignores it as she walks over to the other side of the couch and jumps on top.

“N-No... I thought maybe we could hang out some? You know, read or maybe play a game.”

Anon lets out a sigh. “It better not be that Daring Do fanfic of yours again.”

Now Rainbow is frowning. “I told you that I’m working on it.”

“Rainbow, you wrote yourself into the story. That’s one thing, but you also made it to where you save Daring Do from literally everything. It’s completely Mary Sue.”

“I _said_ that I’m working on it.”

“Well if it’s not that, then what is it?”

Rainbow looks away from Anon as she pulls out a book from under her wing and hands it over to him.

“I, um, thought this could help.”

Anon takes the book Rainbow is holding out for him. He notices how the book looks somewhat weathered, but still in excellent condition.

“Raising a foal,” Anon reads the title to himself.

“My dad had that book. You know, when mom passed. I don’t know if it helped him when raising me, but I think he did an awesome job.”

Anon knows that Rainbow can be very tomboy-like in her everyday life, acting as if things that other mares like aren’t her thing, but in the end, she too is a mare. Anon could see it in how she looked at Faith. It’s a weird, vulnerable side he’s seen mostly when they’re alone. Because of how different Anon is, Rainbow found some comfort in him that she couldn’t find with anypony else. It’s why she’s told him so much about her life and also shared with him some embarrassing stuff too.

“Thanks, Rainbow. You’re right; your dad did a great job.”

Rainbow looks at Anon with a huge blush on her face before looking away quickly.

“N-Now let’s cut the sappy stuff. You making dinner? I’m starved.”

Anon shakes his head with a smirk. He’s not surprised. Rainbow, in the end, loves to freeload whenever the opportunity arises.

“Yeah, I’ll get ri-”

Suddenly Faith starts crying. Anon would say that her sudden cries where the thing to surprise him, but what grabbed his attention was how fast Rainbow jumped out of her seat and moved in front of the basket. She seems concerned, a look the girls had earlier today when Faith started crying. Is this part of that herd stuff Twilight was talking about?

“Anon, when’s the last time you fed her?” Rainbow asks.

“I think it was when Applejack fed her. I don’t think Rarity fed her.”

“This _morning_?! She’s probably starving!”

Dammit... Anon is a bit angry with himself. With his friends helping him so much, he forgot to make sure that his daughter is well taken care of. He needs to make sure she's properly fed, and if she’s anything like a baby from earth, she’ll eat a lot. Not only that, but it’d take more than ten minutes to get to AJ’s place to ask for help.

“Applejack is at home, and it’s already getting late,” Anon remarks.

“I’ll do it!” Rainbow says without hesitation.

“You?”

“Yeah? Got a problem with that?”

“Rainbow, you understand what you’re asking, right?”

Rainbow’s face becomes a bit red. “Yeah, but there’s no other choice, and I’m not going to let you walk her all the way to Applejack’s.”

Rainbow doesn’t even wait for Anon to say anything as she gently picks Faith up from her basket, lies on her side just as Applejack did, and sets Faith by her stomach. Anon is a bit shocked by her initiative, but in many ways Rainbow is right. He can’t walk Faith all the way to Applejacks. It’s starting to get cold, and he can’t put her at risk for his mistakes.

So Anon keeps his mouth shut and lets Rainbow do her thing. Still, is it working?

“Is she, um... You know?”

“I don’t knOW!” Rainbow jerks some but settles quickly. “That was surprising. Whoa, this feels weird.”

“Did she bite you?”

“No, it’s just like, I felt my teats get bigger.”

Now Anon feels his face cover in a blush. If Rainbow is anything, it’s blunt.

“Are you producing?” Anon decides to use the same line Twilight did.

It’s so odd for Anon to be talking about this still and the fact that Rainbow looks sort of zoned out during this process doesn’t help either.

“Yeah, totally weird. It’s like I can feel another part of my body working. A part I never knew existed!”

“Are you in pain?”

She shakes her head. “Not at all. In fact, it feels rather nice. Like I’m, I don’t know, helping to save Equestria or something.”

Anon can only assume some complicated brain chemicals are going on that stem from their ancestors. Twilight would probably have good insight on this, but Anon is still shocked that this is happening.

“Well... I guess I’ll make dinner for us, seeing as I pretty much owe you for doing this.”

“Yeah, I’ll be in when she’s done.”

“Alright.”

Anon walks away and into the kitchen. This is so weird, and it’s hard for him to grasp the entire concept of what’s happening here. Still, Rainbow is doing him a huge favor. Not just Rainbow, but all of the girls. He has to think up of some way to repay them. Dinner is nice and all, but he wants to go all out and show them how much he appreciates their help.

Not only that, but he needs to make sure that all of Faith’s needs are met, whether he’s with her or leaving her with a friend. That’s what a father does, right?


	6. Plan ahead

“Man, my teats still feel weird,” Rainbow says as she walks to the front door.

“Thanks again for helping me out.”

“No problem. Thanks for the meal. I gotta head on back before it gets late.”

Anon gives her a nod as he shows her out.

“You’re welcome here anytime.”

“Yeah, I know that. Make sure you figure out how to keep your kid fed. Don't want any more mishaps.”

Rainbow is right about that. He’ll need to have a chat with Applejack when he goes to her place tomorrow to work.

“I’ll work something out. Goodnight, Rainbow.”

“Night, Anon.”

With that out of the way, Rainbow quickly flies off to her home. Anon is now left alone with Faith. He closes the door and makes his way back into the living room where he left her. She’s resting peacefully right now, but it’s starting to get colder, and it’s almost time for Anon to head off to bed. He’ll be waking up early tomorrow to work with Applejack, so there’s no time to waste.

Anon picks up her basket and brings her to his room. Thankfully, with the help of Twilight, he was able to get a heating crystal installed in his place so the chill of the night will be a lot more bearable. He walks over to it, taps it twice, and can already feel warmth starting to fill the room. With that set, Anon walks over to Faith and looks her over. She’s asleep, but he wants to get her into the crib AJ brought.

With careful hands, Anon picks up Faith, still wrapped in her blanket and sets her in her crib. She moves a bit but soon settles onto her back as she holds her blanket close. This entire day has been crazy, and Anon’s thoughts are starting to become frayed a bit. He lets out a sigh as he walks over to his bed and falls onto it with a loud thud. It’s weird for Anon to be laying in bed, lost in thought about how much his life has changed.

He used to fall onto this bed drunk, not thinking about much other than the party he came from. Throughout the next day, he’d hang out with Pinkie or Rainbow and get into all kinds of trouble. Now, it’s odd how much he’s not thinking about that stuff. In fact, his thoughts are mostly about Faith and how to take care of her. Is this normal for a parent? He doesn’t know, but he does know he needs to grow up pretty fast to make sure Faith is adequately taken care of.

After talking to AJ about possibly helping him feed her, he’ll need to head over to the store to buy the essentials. Diapers and what not. Maybe even baby proof the house for when she starts crawling around? Do ponies also have stuff like that? Could he create a market for it if that were the case? Damn, he doesn’t know. Not only that but do they have a baby formula of some kind?

Oh no... Now that Anon is thinking about boob milk, he’s starting to think about AJ and Rainbow. Anon’s not too concerned about AJ. She’s hardworking and eats a lot of apples. Her milk has to be filled with all sorts of vitamins, right? Rainbow... Well, she’s fit and all, but she does eat a lot of terrible things. Plus the drinking... Sure, it’s not like Earth where the alcohol is super potent—pony stuff is close to water—but still. Anon shakes his head. He’s probably worrying over nothing. Well, maybe he’ll talk to Twilight before going over to AJ’s.

All these thoughts are starting to tire Anon out, so he closes his eyes and decides to get some sleep.

* * *

Anon’s eyes snap open as crying enters his ears. His heart is racing, but then he remembers what the crying is. He gets out of bed and quickly walks over to the crib.

“Are you alright?” Anon asks in a whisper.

It’s somewhat dark in the room, but the glow of the moon is enough for him to see his daughter. She calms down a bit, tears in her eyes as she looks at him. She’s sniffling a bit and looks ready to cry again at a moment's notice. As Anon is leaning over the bed, he notices a certain smell coming from her. Well, it’s to be expected. However, he hasn’t gotten diapers yet. He feels his mood drop. He’s a shitty father, no pun intended.

Anon has to find some way to remedy this. So he walks over to his dresser but finds something is sitting on top of it. Laying on the top are a few diapers and even some wipes. Not to mention, there’s a letter neatly folded beside the items. Anon grabs the note and looks it over.

__

_I know it’s not much, but here are a few items to help with your first night. -Fluttershy_

Anon feels a smile on his face. His friends have thought of everything, it seems. Anon sets the letter back on the dresser and gets one diaper and some wipes.

“Alright, Faith... Bear with me on this one,” Anon speaks gently to her.

Well, this’ll be a new experience. Anon’s never done this before. He makes sure to take her dress off, because who knows what Rarity would say if he got this type of mess on it. He then notices she’s wearing a onesie... Weird, did Rarity make that too? He shrugs and unbuttons the bottom part and gets to the diaper. Man, that’s not a pleasant smell by any means.

Anon decides to hold his breath and quickly get this over with. With quick hands, he takes off her diaper, wipes her clean and replaces her diaper. For his first diaper change, Anon’s pretty proud of himself. Faith seems to be in a better mood too, so that’s a plus. He tosses her diaper into a nearby bin, which will forever be known as the diaper bin from this point on, wraps Faith backup, and sets her dress to the side for tomorrow.

Thankfully, she’s quick to fall back asleep. Anon has to admit that she’s rather well behaved. He’s heard how babies can cry up a storm, and perhaps that’ll happen at some point, but for now, Faith is only crying about problems, not much else. Anon lets out another sigh as he falls onto his bed. He has to get some sleep. He looks over at his clock and sees it’s about three in the morning. Damn... Only two hours more of rest. Well, he’ll make the best of it.


	7. Morning hours

Anon couldn’t get to sleep. Once he was up, he stayed up. So, for the two hours he had before heading over to AJ’s, he went around the house to make sure everything was cleaned up. He never realized how dirty things were until he starting thinking about Faith. Such as her walking around and touching things. Sure, she can’t do that stuff now, but it was a thought that spurred Anon to make sure whatever she interacted with was clean.

It took some time, but his entire house became spotless. All the beer bottles had been put into the recycle bin, and all the dishes were set out to dry. He still has thirty minutes left before heading over to the farm. So he decided to visit Twilight. It’s early, but Twilight is an early riser, usually busying herself with things from Celestia. So he knows he won’t be bothering her.

Anon walks up the stairs and checks on Faith. Sound asleep. He gets her basket ready and then gently lifts her from the crib and sets her snuggly into the basket. She stirs a bit but then settles in. Alright, she’s ready, but now Anon needs to make sure he’s good to go. After taking a few minutes to clean up, he picks up the basket Faith is in and heads off toward Twilights.

* * *

Anon is let in by the guards without hesitation this time around. They probably know he has a kid and don’t want her waiting out in the cold. He makes sure to give them a small nod in thanks before entering the castle. Anon is standing in the main room of the crystal castle.

“Twilight?” Anon calls out.

“Anon?” a voice echoes from deep within.

“Yeah. Are you busy?” 

“Not at all! One second.”

Anon waits patiently for her and checks on Faith while he waits. She’s still sleeping peacefully. It’s always odd for Anon to admit that he now has a daughter, but with each passing moment, he feels his worries fade away. Twilight soon enters the main room and instantly looks from Anon to the basket.

“Is Faith doing fine?” she asks, coming closer to inspect Faith.

“More than fine. I just wanted to ask you a few th-” Anon stops when he notices Twilight’s distant gaze. “Twi?” She doesn’t respond until he snaps his fingers by her ear. “Twi?”

She shakes from her stupor and looks at Anon with a blush. 

“Sorry about that. Just a herd thing.”

“Yeah, that’s something I wanted more info on. Could you explain why everyone is acting so weird when they’re around Faith?”

Twilight nods her head in understanding. “I get it. It’s probably weird for you, but it’s honestly normal for us ponies. We tend to get very protective around foals that don’t have a mare in their life. I know I talked about the herd mentality briefly, but it’s very complex and something most don’t talk about as it’s just a way of life.”

Twilight takes a moment to think about how to answer Anon’s question best.

“Our behavior is geared towards survival. We had dwindling numbers, and every foal was important for our continued existence. This was before we became civilized, but that trait is still ingrained in us.”

“Is that why Rainbow was so willing to nurse Faith?”

“Is that weird?” Twilight asks confused.

“Yes, Twilight. It’s bizarre. Rainbow is super tomboy-like. Think rationally. Do you think she’d be so willing to nurse my kid?”

Twilight is trying hard to understand what Anon is saying and shakes her head a few times to clear her baser instincts. 

“I get what you’re trying to say, but deep down it doesn’t apply. Your child was in need, and even I feel an urge to help. I know Rainbow can act like a _tomboy,_ as you say, but she’s a mare at the end of the day.”

“Doesn’t it bother you that you have no control over how you feel?”

Twilight looks up at Anon and shakes her head some.

“Anon, don’t misunderstand what I’ve been talking about. Our herd mentality is only the amplification of how we feel. We care about you and your daughter, and we want to help you as much as we can. Even if we didn’t have this herd trait, we’d still be as helpful as we have been. It’s just… the trait makes our feelings a priority for a small amount of time. It’s not controlling us or making us feel any different than we did before. Think of it kind of like a reaction thing. When a foal is in trouble, most just act. They don’t think, but deep down, it’s a choice they would’ve made if they could think as fast as they act.”

Oh man... This is as complicated as Anon expected.

“So, you’re not being controlled?”

“Not in the same way you’re probably thinking.”

“I’ll take your word on that, Twi.”

Twilight shrugs. “You better get used to it, Anon. A lot of mares are going to act like that once everypony knows about Faith.”

This is so weird. Too weird. All Anon can do is just be grateful that his friends are so willing to help and aren’t under some odd kind of mind control.

“Well, thanks for the warning,” Anon relents.

“So... Rainbow nursed Faith?”

Anon nods. “Yeah, I forgot to feed her and thankfully Rainbow was there.”

“That’s nice. Do you have plans for keeping her fed?”

“Um, that’s another reason why I came. Does baby food exist? How long until she can eat solids?”

“That’s easy to answer. She must be fed for at least six months with milk from a mare. This special milk contains antibodies that will help keep her from getting sick. After that, you can feed her baby food. Mashed apples are great or some other fruits and vegetables. I’m not too sure how long it’ll be until she can eat solids on her own or when her teeth will come in, but I’m sure Fluttershy will know more than I do.”

Anon nods. “Every bit helps. Thank you, Twi.”

“No problem!” Twilight looks from Anon to Faith’s basket. “Anon, may I ask a favor?”

“With how much you’re helping? Sure.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but can I feed Faith?”

This again... It’s true that Faith hasn’t eaten yet and Applejack will most likely want Anon to work as soon as he arrives so he can’t ask her to feed Faith. Anon needs to accept this stuff and just let it happen.

“Um, sure...” Anon hesitates some.

“Sorry, I just have this urge and I know you came straight here from your home, so I thought it'd be efficient for me to feed her before you head off to Applejack’s.”

“Are you sure you’re not being mind controlled?” Anon wants to make sure.

Twilight chuckles at that as she picks up Faith from her basket with her magic and lays on her side, setting Faith by her stomach. 

“Don’t be silly, Anon. I will also admit I’m rather curious about the endorphin rush I’ve been reading about when nursing a foal.”

“Is that why Rainbow Dash was talking about ‘saving the world?’”

Twilight smiles as she looks at Faith who is starting to wake up. She seems to be familiar with this scene now as she instantly latches onto Twilight’s teat. Twilight jumps slightly like Rainbow did, but settles down as she looks at Anon.

“Y-Yes... I think I feel it now. It’s certainly an odd feeling. It’s interesting to know my body is always ready to produce milk for a foal despite never having nursed one. It’s fascinating in a way.”

“At least you’re having fun with it,” Anon remarks.

“Fun isn’t the right word. It just feels nice doing something so important. I know I’m an Element of Harmony. I’ve saved Equestria dozens of times. But something about this simple act makes me feel as if I’m doing more. It’s personal in a way, and I know that I’m helping your child grow into a strong mare one day.”

Well, that was a nice thought for Twilight to have. Anon isn’t sure what to say to that, but it’s nice knowing Twilight is so willing to help. Not just Twilight, but all his friends.

“Well, I already have Rarity teaching Faith how to be a lady. She’ll probably need a proper teacher too.”

Twilight looks up at Anon with a huge blush on her face.

“M-Me, a teacher?”

Anon nods. “You’re the smartest mare around.”

Twilight smiles at that as she looks down at Faith. 

“My first student?” She then looks back up to Anon with glistening eyes. “Sorry, I don’t want to cry right now, but the rush of emotions from nursing your daughter is making that a bit difficult.”

“Don’t worry, Twi. I get it, kinda.”

“I wonder if I can teach her magic?” Twilight asks as she looks down at Faith. “She doesn’t have a horn, but maybe that’s normal for a hybrid?”

“I’ll, um... Let you deal with that.” 

Anon doesn’t want to imagine his daughter casting spells. That’s just too much for him right now. It takes a few minutes, but eventually, Faith ends up eating her fill.

“Your daughter is properly fed,” Twilight says, returning Faith to her basket. “If you need anything else, don’t hesitate to ask.”

Anon picks up the basket Faith is in and can see that she fell asleep. He then looks over to one of the clocks on the wall and notices it’s almost time for him to head on over to AJ’s. 

“Thanks again, Twi. I’ll be sure to come by to visit.”

“Perfect. I’ll need some time preparing an in-depth schedule for how I’ll teach your daughter when she’s older.”

Anon rolls his eyes with a smile. “Alright, Twilight. I’ll see you later.”

“Bye!” Twilight waves as Anon waves back and walks out the door.

Now that’s been taken care of. Time to get to work.


	8. Breakfast

It took some time to get to AJ’s farm, but Anon is finally able to see the farmhouse up ahead. He gives a thankful sigh of relief. During the walk here, Anon kept checking on Faith to make sure she was still comfortable. Thankfully, he wrapped her up well enough to keep away the cold, but she did wake up halfway through the walk and tried to kick her blankets off. Naturally, she couldn’t get much grip, as her legs were mostly pinned together. So, after a brief struggle, she soon settled down.

Anon had to admit; it was rather amusing to see her try and toss her blankets off but give up soon after and fall asleep.

“Good morning,” a voice calls out.

Anon finds his thoughts come back as he looks over to the front step of the farmhouse to see Applejack standing there in wait. She’s even waving at Anon as he makes his approach.

“Hey, AJ.”

“Howdy.” She looks to the basket. “How’s the girl doing?”

“Fine. Can we talk inside?” Anon says motioning towards Faith.

Applejack’s eyes widen slightly at that. “Oh, yeah. It sure is cold out here. I’ve gotten used to it at this point, but don’t keep the youngin out here to freeze.”

Anon gives Applejack a nod as he enters her home, with her not far behind. As soon as he breaks past the door, he can feel the warmth of the house against his cold skin. It’s certainly nice to be inside where it’s warm, at least for the time being.

“You interested in breakfast?” AJ speaks up. “We got some time before heading out.”

Anon is about to turn down her offer until his stomach lets out a low growl. Well, he didn’t eat anything this morning, as he mostly spent his time cleaning the house.

“Yeah. I could go for something.”

“How about Faith?” AJ asks as she enters into the kitchen.

“She should be fine. Funny story, Twilight and Rainbow kinda helped me out.”

Applejack sticks her head out from the kitchen door and looks at Anon with a raised brow.

“How so?”

“Well, Rainbow helped feed Faith yesterday, and Twilight offered to feed her before I came here.”

Applejack gets an odd look on her face. Anon isn’t sure how to place it. It’s almost as if she looks disappointed to hear this.

“Oh, well... G-Good for them.” AJ disappears back into the kitchen.

Anon sits Faith on the floor beside the couch and sits next to her. She’s still fast asleep and doesn’t seem bothered by all the talking.

“I wanted to talk to you about something important,” Anon says.

“What’s that?”Applejack calls from the kitchen.

“Is it too much to ask if you become Faith’s main, um... feeder?” Anon hears something loud fall in the kitchen. “Is everyth-”

“Fine!” Applejack shouts. “Just fine. Lost my grip on something. No worries... So you want me to feed her more often? Why not one of the other girls?”

Anon admits he’s still thinking about how the girl's habits could affect their milk. This is so weird for him to think about, but his daughter's well being is on the line. He wanted to ask Twilight but felt he couldn’t after what she did. He wouldn’t want to insult her.

“Well, you’re a very fit mare, AJ... You take care of yourself and eat properly.”

“Y-Yeah.” AJ can feel a bit of a blush on her muzzle hearing Anon say this.

“So, I don’t know... I have no idea if stuff like that affects a mare’s milk but I want the best for Faith.”

There’s silence that builds between them. Did he go too far?

“You think I’m the best?” AJ asks as her head pops out from the kitchen again.

“Well, yeah... Man, it makes me sound like a jerk, but out of all your friends, I think you take care of yourself the most. Rainbow and Pinkie party a lot. Rarity and Twilight barely exercise.”

“What about Fluttershy?”

“I don’t even know, to be honest.”

“So, you want me to be the go-to-mare when feeding Faith?” AJ asks.

“I guess... Obviously, if there’s an emergency, then I’ll make do, bu-”

“I get it!” AJ says with a big smile. “Don't worry none, Anon. You can count on me! Why I could even give you some of my milk if I have to. You know, if some element business pops up and we all have to leave.”

“You can do that?”

She nods. “Why sure! They make them fancy pumps, nowadays. Though we don’t plan on leaving anytime soon, so you might want to spend your money on other things first. They're rather expensive.”

Anon nods. AJ is right. He still needs to get Faith diapers and all kinds of stuff like that. Future things like that can wait for later. Right now, he needs to focus on the things he can and can’t do.

“So, it’s no bother?”

“Of course not. Why I can stop on by every so often to feed her if you like.”

Anon can feel himself starting to smile now. “Thank you, AJ... I don’t know what else I can say.”

“No thanks needed, Sugar. Now, bring Faith on back here while I finish breakfast.”

Anon gets up from his seat and brings Faith into the kitchen. He can see that AJ is working on a nice meal for them to enjoy, but the portions are enormous. Before Anon can even ask why he notices the door behind him open. Standing there is Big Mac. He looks up at Anon, then down to the basket, his eyes briefly widened, but then they relax as he walks over to a seat and sits down without a word.

“Hey there, Mac. Breakfast will be ready in five,” AJ says focusing on the stove.

“Eeyup.”

Anon walks over to an empty seat and sits down. For some odd reason, he forgot about the rest of the Apple family. However, the sound of more hooves is enough to alert him of the rest of the family coming toward the kitchen.

“Hey Applejack. Sweetie Belle was saying her sister was talking about some weird stuff. Did somepony have a foal, recently?” Applebloom asks as she walks into the kitchen. “Oh, hey Anon.”

Her eyes then instantly lock onto the basket as she sees the face of a sleeping child.

“Whoa! Is that a human foal?!” she shouts in excitement.

“Applebloom!” Applebloom stops in her tracks. “Keep your voice down. That there is Anon’s foal. Her name is Faith.”

Applebloom has stars in her eyes as she slowly walks over to the basket and looks at the sleeping face of Faith.

“Wow.” She looks up at Anon. “I didn’t know you had a special somepony.”

Anon nervously chuckles as he rubs the back of his head.

“Um, I guess you could say that,” Anon decides to lie.

“Really? Is it anypony we know?”

“Applebloom, enough questions,” Applejack speaks up. “Take your seat; breakfast is almost ready.”

Applebloom pouts at that as she walks over to her seat. Anon chuckles a bit at her attitude but then jerks slightly as he hears someone speak next to him.

“Well ain't that something,” Granny says as she looks over the child, the blanket having been slightly removed. “Half humor and pony.”

“Human, Granny,” Applejack corrects.

“It’s been some time since we had a foal in this house. It honestly warms my heart.”

Granny then covers Faith up again. Anon knows that he can’t bring Faith out into the field this early in the morning, so he decides to ask for a bit of help.

“AJ and I are going to work once breakfast is done. You mind keeping an eye on her?” Anon asks.

“Well of course!” Granny says looking as if a few years were lifted from her. “It’s been a long time since I took care of a foal. Why it was back when we had Applebloom, and AJ did most of the work there.”

“You did your part, Granny.” Applejack comes in placing plates on the table in front of everyone.

“From the looks of it, she ain't old enough to eat. How you been feeding her?” Granny asks Anon.

“Um, AJ, actually,” he answers. “She’s my go-to-mare for feeding Faith. At least, now she is.”

A smirk slowly crawls onto Granny’s face. “What’s this I hear? Is my little AJ finally getting hitched?”

That causes Anon and AJ both to blush at what Granny Smith said.

“G-Gran... Why you have to say something like that?” AJ says, hiding her face with her hat.

Anon clears his throat some. “N-No, Granny... Faith needs somepony who can feed her, and I think AJ is the best fit.”

“I was just fooling.” Granny walks over to her chair. “Good job, Applejack. Now don’t forget to feed the foal. She looks mighty hungry.”

Anon raises a brow as he looks down at Faith. At some point, she wakes up and starts looking around, but her face is slightly contorted in discomfort. It’s almost hard to hear, but a small growl comes from her. Wait, so is it true? Did the milk Twilight give not have much for Faith to process? She’s indeed hungry again, and before he can say anything, AJ is already there taking Faith out of her basket and laying on the floor as she did before.

AJ jerks some as Faith latches onto her. “Well, that certainly answers that.” Applejack looks up at Anon. “I’ll be honest, Sugar. The girls never done this before, so maybe their milk just isn’t up to par yet?”

Anon has no idea, and he should probably put his feelings aside and ask Twilight about this. It’s imperative that Faith is taken care of.

“I’ll talk to Twilight later,” Anon says.

“Good.”

Applebloom gets out of her seat, eyes wide, as she walks over to look at her sister.

“What are you doing?” she asks.

“Feeding Faith,” AJ answers.

“Really? Why not let her mom do it?”

AJ looks at Anon for a brief moment. He doesn’t know how to answer that, and that much is apparent to AJ. So, she decides to lay it out the best she can.

“Her mom can’t do it, AB. She, uh... She’s not here, anymore.”

Applebloom’s ears pinned back at hearing that.

“Oh... I uh, didn’t know. Is it like ma and pa?”

“Something like that,” Applejack answers. “Now don’t worry none. Your sister is going to take care of this here foal, just like she did for you.”

That seems to brighten Applebloom's mood.

“Does that make her my sister?!”

Despite the somber mood from before, hearing Applebloom say that causes Anon to laugh. Everyone looks his way with a questioning gaze.

“Sorry, it’s just nice to see how everyone is so accepting of Faith.” He can already see the weird looks. “I know, it’s just a human thing. I’m sure Faith will need lots of friends, friends who can help her find her cutie mark when she’s older.”

That puts a broad smile on Applebloom’s face. “This is exciting! I can’t wait to tell the girls all about it!”

“Well, before all that, get ready for school. Anon and I are going to head on out right now.” AJ says pulling Faith away and placing her back into the basket. “You good on watching her, Gran?”

“O’ course I am! Mac’ll be in the barn anyway. I’ll call if I need him.”

“Good.” AJ adjusts her hat some as she looks at Anon. “Ready?”

Anon gets up from his seat. “After you.”

AJ leads Anon out of the house and toward the orchard. Although his mind is on the task at hand, he can’t help but think of the things he needs to get for Faith before going home. He shakes those thoughts away. He needs to focus. He’ll worry about that stuff after.


	9. Working hours

“Alright, Anon,” Applejack says as she and him face a tree. “Now I’m not one for beating around a bush, so I’ll just come out and say it. Your hands are perfect for picking apples.”

“Well, I kinda guessed th-”

“I’m not finished,” she says sternly. “Now, I know what I do looks mighty fancy to you, but there’s a price to pay.”

She walks over to the tree and kicks it, knocking all the apples down into the buckets. She then moves a few apples and pulls one out to show Anon.

“Look here,” she says motioning for him to get closer.

Anon does so, and when he looks at the apple, he notices that it’s already starting to bruise. He finally understood: because the apples fall, they get damaged. Anon honestly thought that some kind of magic took care of that problem, but it appears that some things don’t change.

“Can you understand where I’m going with this?” Applejack asks.

“I’m less likely to bruise any apples I pick,” Anon answers.

“Exactly! So, with your help, we can ensure that more apples are being sold.”

“Alright. So where do you want me to work?”

Applejack gives Anon a nod.

“Ready to work, that’s good. Head over to the south field. Fill a basket, move it to the barn, and then repeat. I’ll come get ya when we’re done.”

“I’ll head out there now. See ya, AJ.”

“Later, Sugar,” Applejack says with a wave.

Now Anon can finally get to work, but that doesn’t mean he’ll be done for the day. Right after working here, he’ll need to head over to Sugarcube corner to help Pinkie. Busy day for him, but he’ll do just fine. For now, he’ll just focus.

* * *

Anon’s body is covered in sweat as his muscles start to ache. Climbing in and out of trees, moving twenty-pound baskets almost half a mile to the barn, and then walking back to repeat the process. He knew it wasn’t going to be a simple job, but now it’s starting to sink in. It’s impressive to think AJ does this stuff every single day. No wonder she looks as fit as she does. He’s glad that things are working out, but the ache is making him start to second guess his career choices.

Maybe he should’ve taken Celestia up on that job offer all those years ago? Doesn’t matter, he’ll manage, somehow. There are a lot of ideas floating around in his head for making more money too. Perhaps he can learn how to massage ponies from the Lotus twins? It’s certainly a thought and would possibly put more money on the table for Faith. She won’t grow up fast, but Anon can’t help but think of her future.

He wants a house where she can have her own room. A nice bed, clothes from Rarity, whatever toys she wants. He’ll spoil her, but also teach her how to be a good pony. It’s odd for him to think that, no more than a few days ago, most of his plans involved him getting drunk and passing out. For the first time since coming to Equestria, Anon feels as if he has a purpose. Something to strive for, something to protect and love. It makes him want to be better and do more.

“How you doing?” a voice calls out.

Anon looks over to see Applejack standing under the tree he’s currently in.

“Just fine.”

“Well, time to head on out. Work’s done.”

Anon lets out a sigh of relief as he falls to the ground and catches himself. He stands back up and wipes the sweat from his brow. When he looks down at Applejack, he notices the large blush on her cheeks. He looks down and realizes that he’s not wearing a shirt anymore. It was sweltering after a few hours, and he took it off to cool down. So now his bare chest is showing as sweat pours down his body.

“Sorry for being indecent,” Anon says walking over to the basket to put on his shirt.

“W-Well I wouldn’t say indecent... You know us ponies don’t wear those fancy clothes you’re always wearing. Just never see you out of them, so it came as a bit of a shock, is all.”

Anon chuckles at that. “Yeah, I guess that’s true. So we’re all done?”

“Yup, just gotta get this last basket of yours to the barn and you can head on out.”

“I never asked, but when’s payday?”

Anon puts on his shirt and turns around to see Applejack already has his basket on her back.

“Every Friday,” she answers. “Now, let’s not doddle. I’m sure you gotta head on over to Pinkie’s soon.”

“Yeah. Do you want me to carry that?”

She shakes her head. “I got it. Might I ask, where you plan to take Faith?”

Oh, yeah. Anon didn’t think of that.

“Hmm... I was probably going to bring her along.”

“I don’t mind watching her if you need me to.”

“No, I’ve already ask-”

“Anon,” Applejack stops as she looks at him. “It’s no problem. I got nothing else to do on this farm. Might as well watch your girl.”

“Are you sure about that?” Anon asks, unsure if he can keep asking so much from Applejack.

She’s given him a job, a crib, and even agreed to feed Faith consistently. He doesn’t want to burden his friends during this settling period, but even he can tell that Applejack won’t let this go without a good reason.

“A-Alright,” Anon relents. “I’ll pick her up as soon as I’m finished with Pinkie.”

Applejack smiles brightly as she nods. “Sure thing, Sugar.” Applejack is now standing beside the barn. “I suggest washing up real quick, then heading on out.”

“Will do,” Anon says as he walks toward the farmhouse.

* * *

Anon already said his goodbyes to the Apples and Faith before leaving. She was still acting happy and curious about everything before he went, so he felt okay with leaving her there. It’s always a bit odd for him to have so much support for his kid, but it certainly makes things manageable and less lonely. Anon enters the back door of Sugarcube corner, which leads directly to the kitchen.

Pinkie is already there, setting a few bowls and whatnot onto the counters. She looks over her withers at Anon with a smile.

“Hey there!” She dashes over closer to Anon as she looks around him. “Sooooo. You bring Faith?”

She walks around Anon, then climbs onto his back and takes a look around for a moment before leaning over to look at him with a raised brow.

“She’s at AJ’s, Pinkie. I thought it would be easier, you know, seeing as we’re usually swamped.”

“Oh man! I was hoping to see her.” Pinkie jumps off Anon and walks towards the counter she was preparing. “She’s so cute! Why I don’t think I’ve ever seen a foal as cute as her.”

“Not even the twins?” Anon asks as he grabs his apron and puts it on.

“It’s a different kind of cute,” Pinkie says as she pulls out more bowls. “She’s also very well behaved.”

“I can agree with that. It’s a bit odd, actually,” Anon admits.

“Yeah, foals, for the most part, are usually really loud.” Pinkie starts setting bowls onto Anon’s area.

“I hope she’s not afraid or something,” Anon says placing ingredients on each counter.

“I doubt that. She looked very happy,” Pinkie says looking at her hoof work. “All set!”

Anon jerks slightly as he sets the last cup of flour onto his counter and turns back to face Pinkie.

“I know you girls like Faith a lot. Sorry for not bringing her with me today.”

Pinkie waves it off. “No worries. I’ll see her again.”

“Um, actually.” Anon feels weird asking this. “Could you come with me to the store after this? I want to make sure I buy stuff for Faith.”

Pinkie’s smile grows incredibly large.

“Of course! Why I’ve shopped for the twins before. I know all about diapers and things like that.”

“Thanks, Pinks. So,” Anon looks around the kitchen and then faces Pinkie, “you ready?”

Pinkie gives him a smirk.

“Am I ready? Do you even need to ask?”

“Well, on your mark, get set, go!”

In a flash, the two of them quickly set off to do their work. This day is going to be great with Pinkie’s help.


	10. Shopping

“I’ve never been in this aisle before,” Anon remarks as Pinkie and him walk into the baby section of the local supermarket.

“Of course you haven’t! Why that’d just be weird,” Pinkie says picking a few things off the shelf and throwing them into Anon’s basket. “Here are diapers. These are nice and soft. There’s also wipes. These smell better. Then we have baby powder. I don’t think there’s much difference between these.”

Anon can already tell that Pinkie has done this before as she adds various amounts of each item to the basket. If Anon had to guess, he’d think this was just a weeks worth of baby supplies. Pinkie stops Anon and points to the top shelf that has baby food.

“That’s for when she’s older. Though ponies still like to make their own baby food, the stuff here isn’t bad either.”

“Do they have milk by any chance?” Anon asks.

Pinkie shakes her head. “Nope! It’s well known that a mare's milk is super important for foal development. It has a lot of nutrients that can’t be replicated. So they’ve decided to leave that stage of life alone.”

“Um, wow... I wasn’t aware you knew so much about babies.” Anon says surprised.

“Every mare knows about babies, silly. Even Rainbow Dash. Why it’s every mares dream to have a foal one day.”

“Wow... Even Dash?”

Pinkie nods. “Mhmm, even if she doesn’t admit it.”

“I keep learning new things about you guys. It’s kinda nice.” Anon admits.

“You never stop learning, Anon. Try to keep an open mind!”

“Sure thing.” Anon looks over his basket. “Anything else?”

Pinkie takes a moment to think. “One last thing.” She disappears for a moment before coming back and placing something in the basket. “A pacifier, rattle, and various cloths for drool.”

“All good items,” Anon admits. “I think I have enough for this. Thanks for the help, Pinks.”

She smiles at Anon. “No problem. I’m here whenever you need me.”

“Yeah, I know. Well, I think I’ve left Faith with AJ long enough. Think I’ll pick her up and head home for a bit.”

“Alright. See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah. I’ll bring Faith. Promise.”

“That’ll be awesome! I can’t wait!”

Anon buys everything and walks out of the store with Pinkie beside him.

“See you tomorrow.”

Pinkie waves at Anon as she walks back to sugarcube corner. “Bye!”

Once she’s gone, Anon decides to hurry back to AJ’s to get Faith. He’ll stop by Twilight’s for a moment and then back home to relax. Lots of stuff is going on, but it’ll be nice having some alone time with Faith, being able to get to know her, and also the responsibility of taking care of her.

* * *

Anon knocks on the door to the Apple family’s home. It doesn’t take long for Apple Bloom to answer it as she gives Anon a broad smile.

“You back to pick up Faith?”

Anon nods. “Yup, I hope she wasn’t a handful.”

Applebloom shakes her head.

“Not at all! Come on in; Applejack is in the kitchen.”

Anon thanks Applebloom before walking into the kitchen and stops slightly as he spots AJ feeding Faith. Applejack looks up at the door and smiles at Anon.

“You all done with work?” Anon nods. “Well, faster than I thought. Faith was acting hungry, so I decided to feed her again. Hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all. Was she any trouble?”

“Nope. Spent most of the time sleeping. It’s odd; she’s the calmest foal I’ve ever watched.”

“Yeah. Is that normal?”

“Not really, but I’m sure there have been many foals out there that don’t make a fuss over nothing.”

Anon just hopes she isn’t sick. Then again, wouldn’t she cry more if she were ill? He’ll take AJ’s word for it. He’s worrying over nothing and being given so much responsibility has him overthinking things. AJ finishes feeding Faith while Anon is lost in thought and sets her back into the basket.

“Alright, time to go home,” AJ whispers to Faith as she tucks her in. “I’ll see you a little later.” She then looks back up to Anon who’s still thinking. “Anon?”

“Huh?” He shakes his thoughts away as he looks at AJ. “Sorry, just lost in thought.”

“I could tell. She’s all good to go. See you around dinner?”

“Yeah, that sounds fine.” Anon picks up his bag and Faith as he gets ready to leave. “Thanks again, AJ. See you later.”

“Take care, now!” AJ calls out as Anon leaves.

Now AJ is left alone in the kitchen as her heart starts to calm down. She takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out.

“You know,” AJ jumps as she turns around to see Granny Smith standing there. “The girl could use a mother. Why not try and get in before another mare?”

AJ feels her face cover in a blush. “Anon don’t see me like that, Granny. Plus, he’s got a foal to care for. There’s no time for romance and all that stuff.”

“I know you’ve been interested in him for a while now. This may just be the opportunity for you to get to know each other.”

“You knew?” AJ asks hiding her face in her hat.

“Of course I did! It was obvious, but you kept putting the farm before yourself.” Granny walks in front of AJ and moves her hat away. “We’ll be fine here, Applejack. Don’t hold yourself back on our account.”

Applejack can feel a few tears on her face as she wipes them away.

“Faith is pretty cute, right?” AJ asks.

Granny smiles and nods. “She could use a good mother.”

AJ hides her face again.

“Come on, Granny.”

That just causes Granny Smith to chuckle as she leaves.

“I’ll be in my room if you need me.”

Now AJ is left alone in the kitchen. Her heart is racing again as the words of Granny repeat in her head. Is it alright if she tries to get close to Anon? Well, she’ll get to know him and see what happens. There’s no harm in that, right?

* * *

“Oh, hey Anon!” Twilight says as she answers her door. “I’m surprised to see you so soon. What’s up?”

“Can we talk in private?”

Twilight nods. “Sure, follow me.”

Once again Twilight brings him to her throne room and even casts a privacy bubble.

“What do you want to talk about?” She asks.

“So, I just wanted to ask. Can the lifestyle of a mare affect their milk?” Anon decides to get this over with.

Twilight raises a brow. “I’m not too sure. Any reason as to why you ask?”

Anon lets out a sigh. “No offense, Twilight but I don't think your milk is fit for Faith. When I brought her to Applejack’s, she was hungry again. So I wanted to make sure that if a mare has never done this before, then maybe their milk isn’t as potent.”

Twilight’s ears pin back some. “Oh... I’m sorry if Faith was in any discomfort because of me.”

“No, it’s not that bad... I just, you know, want to make sure she’s taken care of.”

Twilight nods. “Yes, I understand. I could look into the subject if you want me to.”

“Please... This is a learning experience for all of us, and I want to be certain that Faith is, above all, getting what she needs.”

Twilight looks up at Anon with a smile. “It’s nice seeing you act serious about something.”

“What does that mean?”

Twilight chuckles. “You have to admit, a few days ago, you weren’t what I would consider a responsible person.”

That makes Anon chuckle a bit too. “Well, I can’t deny that. Having a kid changes things quickly.”

“I guess it does, but I like to think you always had this potential inside of you. You just needed a reason to be serious.”

“Thanks, Twi. Again, you girls have been helping me far more than I could ever imagine and I appreciate that.”

“Well, there’s still a lot more to do before Faith grows up to be a proper mare.”

“Yeah,” Anon remembers that it’s starting to get late. “Sorry, but I should get back before it gets cold.”

“I agree. I’ll be sure to look into the subject. Until then, stick with AJ for feeding Faith.”

“I’m good on that front. We talked earlier today. Anyways, see you, Twi.”

“Bye.” Twilight waves as Anon leaves her home.

Anon enters the streets of Ponyville, but just before he sets off toward his home, he hears an odd noise. He looks down to see Faith shaking her rattle, a look of joy on her face. She has many years to grow up, but Anon thinks he can handle it.


	11. Dinner

Anon is sitting on the couch with his daughter, playing with her. She’s giggling uncontrollably as he does the tried and true peekaboo trick. Each time he does it, it causes Faith to go into a laughing fit. Anon finds himself enraptured by Faith. She finds joy in so many things that he takes for granted. Apparently, it’s because she’s a baby, and is experiencing so many new things she’s never seen before. But it still warms his heart, seeing her happy about everything around her.

Anon picks her up into his arms and starts to rock her slowly.

“I have no idea what type of mare you’ll be when you grow up, but I swear that I’ll always love you,” he whispers to her.

“Ba bu bmmm.” Faith babbles in response.

That makes Anon chuckle as he lays her in her basket, gets up, and takes her into the kitchen. He sets her on the table, facing the stove, as he leans down to meet her.

“Daddy has to cook dinner,” Anon speaks softly. “Applejack’s going to be here soon, and I don’t want to send her away without at least paying back her kindness.” Anon walks over to the fridge and pulls out some fish and various vegetables to make something for AJ. “It’s going to be hard for me to teach you that ponies aren’t weird,” Anon speaks as he works on chopping the salad. “That’s because daddy is weird and comes from a different place.”

Anon stops as he looks back at Faith. “I’m happy we’re here, though. Ponies are odd, but they care about their friends. I’m sure you’ll have lots of friends. If ponies can learn to like me, then they’ll learn to like you too.”

Anon turns on the stove and gets a pan ready. Hmmm, a salad is too simple, perhaps a stirfry? He nods as he goes back to the vegetables and starts to cut them down more as the pan heats up.

“Ponies will be skittish, but that’s in their nature. Will you be like that? I’m not sure, but we’ll figure it out together.”

“Nmmm.” Anon looks back to see Faith is chewing on her raddle.

He shakes his head with a smile as he walks over, removes the rattle and instead places the pacifier into her mouth. She starts to suck on it as she returns to shaking her rattle. He returns to the stove, where he tosses in all the vegetables he sliced.

“I know you’ll love my friends when you grow up. Twilight is very smart, and she’ll teach you anything you want to know. Then there’s Rainbow, she’s loyal and will protect you without a second thought. Pinkie knows all about baking and having fun; I’m sure she’s already thinking about throwing you a birthday party.” That causes Anon to stop as he shakes his thoughts away. “Well, we’ll figure out when you were born later.”

He gets a spatula and starts to stir everything around.

“Where was I? Oh, then we have Fluttershy. She’s delightful and has lots of animals she takes care of. She’ll be a big help when you start growing older because I want to make sure you’re provided for.” Then Anon thinks about Rarity. “Your clothes are from Rarity. The white unicorn. You’ve spent time with her. She’s talented and dependable, too. If you’re ever in need of clothes, then she’ll make them in no time.”

Anon puts fish into his stirfry as he lets it slowly cook.

“Then there’s AJ. Man, I can’t even put into words how much I appreciate what she’s doing for us. She’s alright with feeding you and even gave you the crib you slept in last night. She’s honest and hard working. Nothing like me. At least, not who I was.” Anon turns to look at Faith. “I’m trying, for you.” He then turns back to the stove. “She cares about family, works hard and doesn’t complain. She’s everything I want to be, for you Faith. I don’t know how she does it, but she’s amazing.”

Anon plates his food and the food made for Applejack as he turns around to set them on the table.

“Strong, dedicated and easy on the ey-” Anon stops as he notices AJ standing at the entrance to the kitchen.

Her face is red as the two of them stand there looking at one another.

“I...um... Let myself in,” AJ states.

Anon can feel his throat become dry. There’s no doubt she heard that last part but how long has she been standing there?

“N-no problem.” Anon sets the two plates onto the table. “I, um... made you dinner, you know, as thanks for helping me with Faith.”

AJ’s face is red. She had been standing there while Anon talked about his friends and she would’ve said something if it wasn’t for the fact that he started talking about her. She was interested in what he had to say, and that last line positively set the mood. Add the fact that he also made dinner; it’s enough to make AJ want to hide in her hat.

“You didn’t need to do that,” AJ responds.

This entire situation is awkward, but Anon might as well face it.

“So, yeah. You’re easy on the eyes,” he decides to finish.

AJ can feel her blush creeping down her neck. She thought he would ignore what he said, or try and move on, but instead, he decided to take it head-on.

“T-Thank you,” AJ says as she walks over to the open seat where the plate is. “I guess it’d be wasteful not to eat.”

Anon gives a nod as he walks over to his seat.

“Yeah, I hope I did well. I’ve only cooked for Rainbow, and I’m not sure she has many standards when it comes to free food.”

“Should I feed Faith now?” AJ asks before taking her seat.

“I think she’s fi-”

Just like that, there’s a quiet whine that comes from the basket. AJ walks in front of it and smiles as she looks at Faith.

“I bet you’re hungry, huh?” She picks Faith up and brings her over to her seat, and sits down with Faith on her lap. “Or maybe you just want some attention.”

Faith calms down as AJ nuzzles her, keeping her gaze on her the entire time.

“I think she likes you,” Anon mentions as he takes his seat.

“The feeling is mutual,” AJ states as she uses a free hoof to grab a nearby fork and eat the food Anon made. When she takes her first bite, she’s surprised how well it tastes. “This is good!” she compliments. “I didn’t know you knew how to cook.”

Anon scratches the back of his head. “Well, I try. It’s nothing compared to what you can make.”

AJ almost replies until she notices Faith’s new additions. Notably the rattle in her hand and the pacifier in her mouth.

“You went shopping?”

“Yeah. After work I had Pinkie help pick out some baby stuff. I’m set for the most part.”

“Good to hear.” AJ chuckles nervously. “I may have also bought a few things before coming here. You know, just in case you forgot. I know taking care of a child can make you a might forgetful.”

“Oh?” Anon raises a brow.

“I left it in the living room. A few diapers and things, nothing fancy.”

“Well, thank you, AJ. Should I pay you back?”

AJ shakes her head. “No, it’s on me. I should’ve asked first, and I think this dinner is fine enough.”

“Alright.”

Anon goes back to eating as AJ takes her time and talks to Faith about random things. This is nice, just sitting here and enjoying a meal without a hangover. Anon gazes at AJ as she giggles some when Faith pokes her snout and leans in to nuzzle her. Even Faith giggles at this as she holds onto her face. It’s heartwarming to see how well Applejack is with Faith.

“You’d make a great mother,” Anon comments offhandedly.

Applejack pulls from Faith with a nervous smile and deep blush. “I had a lot of practice with AB.”

“It’s hard to shake the fact that ponies do things so differently when it comes to raising the young, but I’m glad you’re all who you are. Having good friends around to help makes me feel less alone.”

“I know how you feel. When I first started taking care of Applebloom, I was sure that I’d do something wrong, but with Mac and Gran there, I knew we all did our part to help her grow into the filly she is.”

“She’s a good kid.” Anon looks to his empty plate, then over to see that AJ’s is empty too. He gets up and takes her plate and sets it into the sink. “I’m sure she’ll be a fine mare when she’s all grown up.”

“I still worry.” Applejack looks down at Faith. “You never really stop taking care of them, even when they’re all grown up. Gran is proof of that. Why, if we didn’t have the farm, I’m not sure where’d we be.” Faith’s face starts to morph into a look of discomfort. “Looks like you’re hungry now.”

As AJ gets up from the seat and looks to lay on the floor, Anon speaks. “You can use the couch. The floor is clean, but you might as well be comfortable, right? I’ll just be in here cleaning up.”

AJ gives a nod as she takes Faith into the living room. Anon stays back and makes sure the table is all cleaned up. There’s a warmth in his heart that burns at how nice this is. Having something to care for and others to visit, not just for a drink like Dash. He’s sure that with time, things will become more comfortable for him, but what about Faith? Well, worry can come later. For now, he’ll enjoy the moment.


	12. Time continues

It’s funny how time flies when taking care of something important. Three months have gone by since Faith showed up at Anon’s doorstep. Since then, she’s been growing up a lot faster than he or his friends expected. After a discussion with Twilight and Fluttershy, they concluded that her development wasn’t part of the norm for foals. Rather than learning to crawl within the first few weeks, she started crawling a month ago. This is both faster than human standards and slower than Equestrian. Not to mention she’s been trying to say things. Babble for the most part, but actively attempting to speak. Which, as it turns out, is something foals take longer at than humans. On average, it can take a filly a year or longer to say their first words.

Twilight and Fluttershy weren’t sure what else could be different for her, but offered their time should anything develop. Despite having the guide of his friends for as long as he had, Anon still feels terrible for having to rely on them as much as he does. Which is why he’s gone through the trouble of planning the party that’s today. It’s the least he can give them for the unending support they’ve provided. Each of them have found a unique role in his family.

Rainbow is always coming around to play with Faith, even bringing her Wonderbolt toys, telling her stories of their adventures. Anon’s not sure if Faith understands her just yet, but she’s always happy when Rainbow comes around to visit. There’s also Pinkie. She regularly brings exciting foods for Faith to try. That’s another difference for Faith: she started to wean from milk rather quickly. Sure, she eats it from time to time, but now she’s also eating mushed up food too.

As stated before, Fluttershy and Twilight offer support when it comes to her growth. Twilight even checked her magical aptitude and found traces of magic inside of her. While it’s weak now, Twilight said there’s a strong chance she’ll be able to learn spells in the future. Anon tabled that discussion for later as he has enough to worry about right now.

There’s also AJ and Rarity. The both of them have always taken at least some time from their day to stop by and spend time with Faith. AJ feeds her and offers to make dinner whenever Anon cant. Rarity is consistently making clothes for Faith, as she’s steadily growing as the days pass. Anon finds it surprising that despite her running a business, she’ll offer to watch Faith, even if the other girls are free. It’s not uncommon for him to come back to pick up Faith, only to find himself going home with more than a few dresses for her to wear.

He smiles at how fortunate he’s been to have these friends and Faith. Anon hasn’t had a drink since getting her nor has he gone partying. It’s funny to say that Rainbow has done the same and Pinkie even toned down her level of partying considerably too. The town knows about Faith, and luckily nothing negative has come from this news. In fact, mares come up to Anon and ask to see Faith every so often.

Speaking of news, Twilight sent a letter to Celestia about what’s been happening. She’s shown great interest in the fact that Anon managed to get a pony pregnant. A few photos were sent, alongside the tests Twilight ran on Faith, and from there, Celestia requested a small study to be done on Anon to find any possible genetic link that allows him to crossbreed with their species. Anon was more than willing to undertake these tests, so Twilight did her thing and sent whatever results she obtained to the Princess.

The study is currently ongoing, but Anon hopes, in the end, it’ll help him understand if this could happen again in the future. Not that he’s been dating or anything. No, he’s far too busy with Faith for such a thing. Working day in and day out, spending time with Faith and just repeating everything when the sun comes up. Though today is unique and he’ll give it his all to show his appreciation to his friends.

Anon’s thoughts leave him as something grasps his leg. He looks down to see Faith crawling her way up to a standing position, but sways heavily before falling on her butt. She just sits there for a moment and looks up at him, unsure what to do. Anon just smiles and fake laughs at her. That makes her smile as she once again grasps his jeans and gets to her feet.

“What’s my little girl doing?” he asks picking her up.

She lets out a squeal of joy as he sets her onto his lap. “Mmmmb Daaaah ahh.”

Anon feels a slight hitch in his heart... Is he hearing things? “Dada?” he calmly says, drawing her attention.

“D-Da....” She looks confused for a moment before reaching up at Anon. “D-Dada.”

A certain shiver washes over him as that leaves her. His lip quivers slightly as he can already feel the tears welling up. Her first words... He thought he was prepared for this, and yet the pressure in his chest is almost too much to take.

“Yeah, Dada,” he speaks breathlessly.

“Dada.”

“Such a smart little girl,” he praises her with a hug. “I love you.”

“Dada,” is all she says as she starts to wriggle around in his hold.

He can’t help the laugh that escapes him as he sets her down and she takes off to explore. That’s another thing Twilight has helped him with, making sure the house was safe for a baby. Such as moving things that could break out of her reach and locking doors, cabinets, or anything else she could crawl in. A small gate to secure the stairs and even soft pads for the corners of tables and things like that. This house it top to bottom foal-proof.

And while Faith has a playpen, Anon mostly lets her explore. She’s very well behaved but does get curious, like all foals do, and goes into the pen if he’s busy with dinner or something else that draws his focus. A knock echoes from the door and Anon can already see Faith cawl past him toward the noise. He smirks at her, getting up to check who it is.

“Up we go,” he says to Faith as he plucks her from the floor before answering. There Anon finds Rarity at the door, a large smile on her face. “Well, talk about a good way to start the morning,” he compliments.

She chuckles with a blush. “Oh stop, you smooth talker.”

Anon move out of the way for her. “Where are my manners? Please, come in.”

“Thank you, Darling!” Rarity trots inside with a saddlebag that appears packed. “The weather is getting colder, so I’ve been working overnight to get this ready for you two.” She enters the living room and starts taking everything out, floating each piece for Anon to see. The first being a large winter coat. “This is for you. It’ll be snowing around here soon, so it’s plenty warm and waterproof.” She sets it aside and produces a much smaller one that’s pink with flowers sewn in random places. “One for Faith, of course.”

It takes a few minutes, but she explains everything she’s brought, and it just reminds Anon how much he appreciates his friends.

“That’s all for now.” Rarity wipes her brow. “So, how’s the little one?”

Anon smiles, looking over at Faith as she plays with the coat on the couch. She’s poking the small flowers constantly.

“Why don’t you ask her?” he insists.

Rarity smirks as she looks over at Faith. “Hello, Faith. How are you doing?”

Faith turns her attention to Rarity. “Dada.”

Rarity’s eyes light up at hearing this. “Her first words!” She giggles as she picks up Faith in her magic and brings her close. “I’m sure Daddy was thrilled to hear you say that.”

“Dada,” Faith says reaching for Rarity.

Rarity shakes her head. “No, sweetie. That’s dada.” She points to Anon but then rests a hoof on her chest. “Mama.”

Faith looks confused again. “M-Mama?”

“Yes, Sweetie.” Rarity smiles lovingly at Faith for a moment before she realizes what she just did. She quickly looks at Anon worried. “Oh, how rude of me... T-That wasn’t my place to say. Sorry if I’ve made this awkward.”

A few months ago, Anon probably would’ve questioned that. However, he’s found out that ponies are very different from humans, so he’s not offended by this type of stuff anymore.

“To be honest, you girls are her mother.” That’s a sobering thought for the both of them. So Anon decides to bring it back on track. “I’m still shocked she’s already talking.”

“You’re right. I’ve never heard of a foal developing this fast. Then again, she’s yet to walk as well, so I guess there are a few trade-offs to her unique mix.”

“Yeah, I’ve talked to Fluttershy and Twilight about it. I’m just happy she’s healthy.” Anon then remembers what’s to come this evening. “Are you ready for tonight?”

Rarity rolls her eyes. “Of course I am, Darling.” Faith starts trying to climb up Rarity, but falls every so often and tries to do it again. “Seriously, you don’t need to throw a party to thank us. It’s fun and fulfilling to take care of Faith.”

“I know, but this is something to make me feel better. I know you girls don’t mind either way, but I want to repay you, even if it’s only slightly.”

“Well,” she picks up Faith and brings her up for Anon to take, “I’ll be there. Take care; I’ve got a few orders I must complete.”

“No worries. Tonight at eight sharp.” Anon walks over to the door to show Rarity out.

“I know, I know. Do ensure that Rainbow doesn’t get wasted with Faith around. You know how she can get.”

Anon chuckles. “I’ll be sure she’s under control.”

Faith reaches out to Rarity. “Mama.”

Anon can see a certain warmth from Rarity as she walks up to him, stands on her hind hooves and kisses Faith on the cheek.

“I’ll be back, Sweetie.” She looks up at Anon and blushes slightly, as she’s resting her forehooves on his stomach. “Sorry, Darling. Height difference and all.”

“No problem. See you later, Rarity.”

She nods and waves to them both as she makes her way back to the boutique. Well, Anon has a few hours to make sure this party is ready. He brings Faith inside and sets her down again as he gets to work.


	13. Party p1

A knock grabs Anon’s attention as he puts the finishing touches on the many foods he’s made. Walking through the house, he double checks the various streamers, balloons, and Faith in her playpen with multiple toys. With everything in order, he answers the door and finds one Rainbow Dash waiting there. Stepping aside, he waves her in, and with little hesitation, she enters before looking up to face him. 

“Sooo, where’s Faith?”

“Plaype-” he doesn’t get to finish as she zips from the front door to the living room. 

Before he can close the door, he recognizes a number of his friends making their way toward his home. The next in line is Twilight as she gallops past everyone else up to the front door.

“Twilight, nice to see you’ve made it.”

She’s panting laboriously for a moment before chuckling in embarrassment. “Sorry for the unexpected arrival. Something came up, and I was concerned I’d be late. Thankfully, it’s all been taken care of. Are the girls here yet?”

Anon snickers as he points back outside. Twilight looks over her withers to see the dust trail she left behind, many of her friends covered in debris. The blush on her face grows.

“S-Sorry girls!” Twilight yells out, and they wave to her that it’s okay.

“I’m sure they’re fine,” Fluttershy states standing on the opposite side of the street where most of them are coming from.

“I didn’t see you there, Fluttershy. Welcome.” Anon lets her inside. “Don’t let me keep you two from seeing Faith. She’s in the living room.”

That's piqued both of their interest as they walk past Anon and toward the living room. Before Anon can return to greeting his guests that are rapidly approaching, he hears a squee from the living room.

“You hear that?!” Rainbow shouts. “She called me mama!”

“Her first words!” Twilight cries. “This is an unexpected development!”

“Calm down girls!” Anon orders. “Inside voices.”

Rainbow pokes her head around the corner. “Why aren’t you excited?”

“She’s been talking since this morning. She can say dada too.”

“She’s already talking?” AJ questions as she comes to the door. 

“Yup.” Anon nods. “Rarity taught her how to say mama, just this morning.”

AJ seems happy but slightly frustrated. “Oh, well that’s nice to hear.”

“Isn’t it?” Rarity approaches from behind. “Why, my heart melted when she called me mama.”

“I’m shocked you didn’t have her call you Rarity,” Pinkie jokes.

“Yes, well. It was an in-the-moment sort of thing.” Rarity rests a hoof on Anon’s thigh. “Nevertheless, thank you again for the party.”

“No thanks needed.” 

Rarity wanders off as Anon greets the other girls and makes sure they’re all inside before closing the door. Entering the living room he finds his friends huddled around Faith, each of them taking turns passing her around as she calls them “mama”, a squee leaving them as the next mare takes her. Faith is relishing the attention, but this is a party.

“Alright, girls!” Anon seizes their attention. “Party time. Food and drink are in the kitchen.”

“I’m so excited!” Pinkie screams. “A party was thrown for me, and I have a cute foal calling me mama! This is the bestest day ever!”

Anon walks over and takes Faith from Rainbow. “Time for bed.”

“Already?” Rainbow groans. “We just got here! What’s the harm in her staying up for a little?”

“She’s still a growing foal, Rainbow.” Rarity comes in. “Look.”

Faith is yawning in Anon’s arms. Anon looks at Rainbow and shrugs.

“Sorry, Dash. Once she’s rested a bit, then I’ll bring her down again.”

“Alright.” Rainbow pouts.

“Get comfortable,” Anon says before walking up the stairs to his room. He makes sure Faith is all wrapped up and cozy. “Alright, little missy. Time to sleep.” She’s already out like a light, so Anon leans in and kisses her on the forehead. “Sweet dreams.”

Turning to leave, Anon flinches slightly when he finds Fluttershy there.

“You’re an excellent father,” she compliments.

“Heh, I try.” 

“Sorry to interrupt, but I noticed Rainbow brought some alcohol... I know we’re all grown-ups, but you know she can get a bit rowdy when she has too much.”

“I know all too well. Thanks for the warning, I’ll keep an eye on her.”

“Ok.”

Anon notices Fluttershy lingering, her gaze looking to the crib.

“Want to say goodnight?” Anon offers.

“Oh, if it’s not too much trouble. I don’t get to spend as much time with Faith as the other girls.”

“No problem.” Anon waves for her to come closer. “I get it; you have a lot of animals to take care of.”

Fluttershy daintily approaches until she’s looking down at Faith. An almost sad smile plays across her lips. Concerned, Anon rests a hand on her withers. 

“Is everything alright?” 

“Sorry, I just... I can’t help but think back on my earlier years. I know it might be hard to believe, but I was very shy when I was a young.” That draws a smirk from Anon. “I was very tall for a filly and lanky too. The other kids picked on me because I couldn’t fly as well as them. I’m sure I told you this story before.”

Anon’s smirk has all since disappeared. “Yeah, you have.”

“I’m worried about her... I know what it’s like to be different, but I don’t think I could ever understand what it’s like to be her.” Fluttershy looks up to Anon. “Or what it’s like to be you. I’m sure things have been challenging, but you know how much more things hurt when you’re a child.”

Anon gives her a nod, looking down to Faith. “Yeah, it’s difficult, and I know that ultimately, ponies will say hurtful things to her but, you know what?” Anon looks at Fluttershy with a smile. “I love her, you love her, all of my friends love her, and that’s all Faith needs to know, because, at the end of the day, that’s all that matters, right?”

Fluttershy’s smile becomes genuine as she clears a stray tear from her eye. “Y-Yes... You’re right.” Looking down at Faith again, she leans in and kisses her on the forehead. “When that time comes, don’t be afraid to cry, but always know those who care for you love you.”

Anon kneels down, rests a hand onto Fluttershy’s cheek and clears away a few tears she missed.

“Let’s get to the party,” he says with a smile.

Fluttershy retreats behind her mane with a large blush on her face.

“O-ok,” she whispers.

With haste, Fluttershy leaves the room, and Anon does one last check on Faith to ensure she’s comfortable. With everything set, it’s time for him to enjoy this party.


	14. Party p2

Anon walks down the stairs and makes his way to the kitchen. There, he finds the party is alive and well as the girls chat with one another about various things he can’t catch from his current distance, but many of them look like they’re having a blast. Notably, Rainbow and Pinkie. The two of them are staring down one another, a shot of alcohol in each hoof.

“We both know you don’t stand a chance against me,” Rainbow mocks.

Pinkie giggles. “Silly, Dashie. I always let you win so you won’t be embarrassed.”

“What?! As if!” Dash knocks back her shot and Pinkie does the same. Once Anon is close enough for Rainbow to notice, she waves him over. “Hey, wanna have one for old times sake?”

She pours a shot into a third glass and pushes it over to Anon. He studies the familiar yellow tinge of the Apple family hard cider. The fragrance alone is enough to bring him back to a time before Faith when all he did was drink day in and day out with Pinkie and Dash. Back then, he believed he was having fun, but after all these moments spent with Faith, he realized he was lonely, and drinking helped numb that pain.

Anon smirks as he shakes his head, pushing away the glass. “No thanks.” 

“Oh come on, one drink won’t kill you,” Rainbow insists.

“Seriously, Dash. I’m good.”

“Fine,” Rainbow snatches the glass away. “More for me, then.” She knocks back the shot and returns her attention to Pinkie. “That’s five under my belt already. Better hurry up, or I’ll leave you in the dust!”

Pinkie looks hesitant as she shifts between Anon and Rainbow. “U-Um... Maybe not, Dashie. I don’t party as hard as I used to. It’s nice to drink a few to take the edge off, but I don’t want to get wasted. I’d like to enjoy this party without blacking out.”

Rainbow snorts. “Whatever. I’ll down this bottle myself.”

Anon is quick to take the container from her hooves before she attempted to down it. “No, no way that’s going to happen.”

All the girls are watching Anon and Rainbow. Before they were merely trying to stay in their own conversation as a common courtesy but now they can’t look away at whatever is about to transpire.

“Hey! Give it back!” Rainbow attempts to spring up and take the bottle, but fails, as she’s already swaying heavily.

“Dash, you’re already tipsy. Just take it easy.”

“Don’t tell me what to do!” she screams. “I bought that bottle, now give it back!”

“Rainbow Dash, lower your goddamn voice this instant or we’re going to have a _real_ problem.”

“You wanna go?!” Rainbow kicks her chair back. “Let’s go!”

“Rainbow, calm—”

Twilight was going to say something, but all of the tension is broke as Faith’s cries fill the room. Anon looks furious as he looks from the stairs back down to Rainbow, who looks as if she’s just been punched in the gut.

“I-I’ll go check on her,” Rarity states, leaving this awkward situation as fast as she can.

All of the girls agree as well as they trot out in a single file line. Now, only Anon and Rainbow remain. Anon looks down to the bottle in his hand. He’s pissed, but he knows Rainbow better than most. This shit constantly turns her into a walking time bomb. This isn’t the first fight they’ve ever had while drunk, but this is the first time he’s had a cause to get angry. 

So far, Rainbow has been doing rather well with the drinking. For months, he’s hardly seen her drink more than one shot but why, now, did she decide to pull this? Anon walks over to the sink and dumps the entire bottle and Rainbow doesn’t say a word. Once he’s done, he sets it onto the counter and turns around to face her.

“I’m so mad right now that it’s almost baffling to me.” Anon is fighting the urge to jump her right now. “Now, I’m going to tell you what happens next and you’re going to do it without saying anything.” Anon takes a deep breath to calm himself. “You’re going to leave and not come back until tomorrow. Then you’re going to tell me what the fuck made you do this. If I don’t like the answer, I’ll have to start contemplating if I want you around my daughter anymore.” Rainbow is trembling in place. “So, Rainbow. Please leave.”

Rainbow turns on a dime and leaves without saying a word, her head hanging low. After a few minutes, Pinkie pokes her head around the corner.

“Is, um, everything alright now?”

Anon nods. “Yeah...”

She walks into the kitchen and looks around. “Where’s Dashie?”

“I told her to leave. I’m upset with her right now.”

“Anon, you know–”

“Yeah.” Anon cuts Pinkie off. “I know how she gets. That’s why she and I are going to have a long talk about this tomorrow.”

“Alright,” Pinkie says, her ears laying flat on her head.

Anon smiles some as he walks over and pets Pinkie. “No worries, I’m sure she had a good reason.” Anon kneels low to face Pinkie. “Now, I’m going to need your help to get this party back on track. I know I made this for you girls, but things are bound to be awkward after that, and having the party princess to help me smooth things over is sure to help.”

Pinkie finds her smile again as she brings a hoof to her mouth in a giggle. “You know I miss you calling me the party princess.”

“Pinkie Party Princess Pie.” Anon chuckles. “Now let's salvage this mess and show these girls what a party princess is capable of.”

“Alright!” Pinkie hops up and down in excitement. “You get the pin the tail on the donkey, and I’ll make my special punch.”

“Virgin?”

She nods. “Virgin.”

“Well, on your mark, get set, go!”

And just like when they work in the kitchen, Anon and Pinkie work in tandem to ensure this party is a smash hit.


	15. Feelings

Anon is shifting uncomfortably in front of Carousel Boutique. He’s gotten all his work done for the day, and now he wants to drop Faith off at Rarity’s for a few hours so he can talk to Rainbow. The entire morning he's been lost on what is to come. His daughter is his top priority and, if he must, he’ll distance himself from Rainbow if this is going to become a regular thing. However, he will hear her out; he owes her that much.

The door opens, and Rarity looks surprised. 

“Hello, Darling!” She moves to the side. “Please, come in, come in!”

Anon steps inside and takes Faith out of the new harness Rarity made for him and cradles her in his arms.

“Sorry to show up so unexpectedly. I was wondering if you could watch Faith for a few hours?”

Rarity’s eyes light up. “Of course! Why you know that you don’t need to ask. It’s always a treat to watch her.” Rarity magics Faith from Anon and sets her down onto the floor to investigate. “I’ve just cleaned up, so she should be fine to explore.”

“That’s good.” Anon follows Faith for a moment before turning his attention back to Rarity. “Thanks again. I’m sure you were getting ready to call it a day.”

She waves him off. “Anon, you act as if everything you do is a burden. I’m fine. Also, thank you for the party. While the beginning could’ve been better, the end certainly was a treat.”

Pinkie indeed did come through for Anon there. She salvaged the party and then some. 

“Yeah, I’m glad you all enjoyed yourselves.”

“Admittedly, I’m rather upset with Rainbow, but that’s beside the point.”

Anon rubs the back of his neck. “I’m going to talk to her right now. That’s why I want you to look after Faith.”

“It’s not going to get physical, right?” Rarity’s attitude flips to one of concern. "I know you two used to go at it whenever you drank too much, but you have a daughter to think about now.”

“We’re just talking, I hope,” Anon whispers that last part.

“Would you like me to come?” Rarity offers. “I may not look it, but I can give that mare a good one-two if things turn nasty.”

“You, a fighter?” Anon can’t hold back the laugh that escapes. “I’m sure I’ll be fine. Wouldn’t want you to dirty up your beautiful mane.”

Rarity’s smiles sheepishly. “Very well, but know you have my support in whatever comes next.”

“Thank you. That makes me feel better,” Anon admits. “I better get going. Rainbow is probably already waiting.”

“Very well.” Rarity floats Faith back over to her. “Say goodbye to Dada.”

“Dada!” Faith says.

Anon smiles as he leans in and kisses her on the forehead. “See you later, Missy.”

With that all set, Anon walks out of Rarity’s home and gets ready to face Rainbow.

“I have a few dress ideas for you!” Anon hears Rarity speak from inside.

He shakes his head with his smile still present. Well, time to get this over with.

* * *

Turning the corner, Anon finds Rainbow sitting outside his door, waiting. Her head is hanging low and wings drooping just as much. Looking at her is already bringing about a sense of guilt, but he can’t allow his friendship with her direct the outcome of what she did. After all, this is for Faith. With that thought to solidify his reasons, he walks all the way up to his house, opens the door and steps inside.

“Come in,” he offers as Rainbow walks inside and stops in the hall. “Find a seat in the living room. We have a lot to talk about.”

Like a robot, Rainbow follows his direction without delay. Anon takes this moment alone to breathe a few times, slowly in and out. He’ll hear her out, no matter what she says, and then they’ll move on from there. Walking into the living room, he finds Rainbow sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table. Anon decides to take his seat across from her and look over her trembling form.

She's a broken mare, and it hurts him seeing her like this. Not even during their most intense fighting has she ever looked like this much of a mess. The only time he’s seen her close to this was when she talked about her past. That was a very emotional time for the both of them.

“Start anytime you want. I’m listening.” Anon puts that out there.

“I was afraid,” Rainbow states.

“Afraid?”

“I... I didn’t know what to do.” Rainbow scuffs her hoof on the floor. “So much has been changing these past few months and things aren’t the same anymore.”

“Is it because of Faith? Do you not like her?” 

Rainbow looks up at Anon, her eyes bloodshot and red. “That’s not what I’m saying! I love Faith, and I love you!” 

That skip. Just like when Faith said dad for the first time, Anon felt his heart skip a beat.

“I assume you don’t mean you love me like family?”

“...Yeah.”

Alright, so this is a lot more complicated than Anon thought. Still, that doesn’t explain why they’re here today.

“I think we’re moving away from the subject. Why were you so crazy yesterday?”

“I was trying to work up the courage to tell you how I felt.” Rainbow taps the tips of her forehooves together. “It was only supposed to be one drink to take the edge off, but then I took another, then another. I started to get angry that I was terrified to tell you and that the other girls liked you too.”

“Wait, wait...” Anon can’t even comprehend this right now. “The others like me?”

“Of course they do, idiot!” Rainbow yells. “It’s as clear as day! AJ has been trying to get with you before Faith came around. Rarity isn’t subtle with her constant gifts. Pinkie has always had a crush on you too.”

“What about Twilight and Fluttershy?” Anon asks interestedly.

“Well, I’m sure they like you, but I’m not too sure if it’s on the same level as the others.”

“So, yesterday was just too much liquid courage?” Anon tries to get back on track.

“Pretty much.” The two of them fall silent. Almost ten minutes pass without either of them saying anything. “So what happens next?”

“I don’t know,” Anon admits.

“Do you, not like any of us?” Rainbow looks up to him with glistening eyes.

“It’s not like that, Rainbow...” Anon rubs the back of his neck. “You girls mean a lot to me, but I’ve never romantically thought about any of you. Especially since I have Faith around to occupy my time.”

Dash uses a hoof to clear her eyes. “Well, you better figure it out quick. The longer you put this off, the worse it’ll be in the end.”

“I guess you’re right about that.” Anon nods a few times to himself.

“So, we good?” Rainbow asks meekly.

“As long as you don’t do that again, yeah, we’re good.”

“Thanks... I really do care about the kid.”

“I know you do. You should probably head back before it gets dark.”

“You’re right. Goodnight, Anon.”

“Goodnight, Dash.”

Once Rainbow leaves, Anon is left to himself. Well, he has a lot to think about tonight, because things will never be the same tomorrow.


	16. The choice

Anon is looking off into the ceiling, deep in thought. Today’s the day. He’s already invited the girls over to his house to talk. None of them have a clue as to why he called them, except Rainbow. This isn’t going to be easy, but before he can find himself falling into despair, he feels Faith crawling up his leg. He looks down at her with a smile, picks her up and sets her beside him on the couch.

“Hey there, Missy. How are you today?”

“Dada,” she says reaching for him.

Without a word, he picks her up and hugs her. This feels right. It’s hard for him to explain, but ever since coming to Equestria, Anon has never had a purpose. He quietly lived his life, partying, trying his best to enjoy having been tossed into a world unlike his own. While he didn’t recognize it at the time, being in this place as the only human slowly weighed on him. 

Then, like a miracle, Faith was there. Sure, even now, he’s terrified if he’s doing the right things when raising her, but that’s just proof of how much he loves her and cares about the future. He didn’t care about that type of stuff without her, but now he thinks of everything he can improve for Faith. Since getting her, he’s been working hard and saving the extra bits he has for a new home.

It may take a few years, but he hopes by the time she’s older he’ll have a room for her by then. There’s also the countless other thoughts he has about Faith, such as taking care of her when she gets sick or when others try to bully her. A shot of anger hits Anon; he’d like nothing more than to deck a filly or colt in the face that’s badmouthing his daughter, but sadly that’s not an option.

He’s considered teaching her to fight, but is still on the fence about that. Above all else, though, he wants her always to know that he loves her and that she can come to him for anything. Then there’s also the magic inside of her. If she can cast spells, he wonders what types and how powerful she will become. That’s an aspect he can’t wrap his head around and hopes Twilight will assist with.

Though, after today, he’s not too sure what will happen. Anon pulls away from his hug with Faith, and she has the broadest smile he’s ever seen on her face.

“Daddy loves you very much, Faith.”

She’s already losing concentration and wanting to explore, so, with a chuckle, Anon lets her loose. His thoughts once again return to the future; all of his hopes and concerns. The teenage years are going to be tough. Not only that, but Faith is female, so what aspects of humanity will shine through at that time? He shakes that away; that’s a wait a see kind of age, and not something he can plan for in advance.

There’s also school. Once he gets his home, he wants to continue to save and send Faith to the fancier schools up in Canterlot. If she goes there, she can work anywhere. That’s how much those diplomas speak in this world, and Anon wants to give her every possible chance he can give her. Then, when she’s all grown up, she’ll set off on her own adventure.

Anon can feel his eyes watering. That’s many years away, but it’ll happen eventually. Before he can get too down in the dumps, a knock rings out through his home. To which he can once again see Faith already crawling to the source of the sound. He walks over and snatches her up before opening the door. There, he finds all his friends standing in wait.

“Thank you, girls, for coming by.” Anon waves them inside. “Get comfortable.”

They all come in without saying a word and make their way into the living room. Alright, time for him to get this over with. Anon looks down at Faith once more to reassure himself before entering the living room, setting Faith into her pen and facing his friends.

“I’m sure many of you are wondering why I’ve called you here.”

“It’s certainly out of the blue,” AJ remarks. 

“While curious, I’m not that bothered, as I get to see Faith.” Rarity comes in.

“Is it another party?!” Pinkie is vibrating in excitement.

“No... This is rather serious.” Anon isn’t going to play nice, even if it hurts him. “Rainbow and I spoke yesterday about what she did, and a lot of interesting things came out.” All the girls look her way with a raised brow. “I’m not one who likes to beat around the bush, so I’m just going to say it.” Anon takes a long breath in; he's rehearsed this a thousand times in his head last night and this morning. “I am not interested in a relationship.”

“E-excuse me?” Twilight comes in. “Am I missing something here?”

“Rainbow has stated that some of you may be interested in me, I’m not sure which, as she wasn’t specific.” Anon casts a knowing glance at Rainbow before returning his attention to the group. “So, I brought you all here to be sure. I love Faith. She’s all I want to love right now, and I’m sorry to be so blunt, but I don’t have time for anything like that in my life.” Anon looks slightly away in shame. “Even if I did, I’d rather spent it with Faith. You girls have been good to me, and if some of you do like me, I’m happy. Truly, I am. But that’s not in the cards right now and most likely won’t be for a very long time.”

Anon can’t believe he’s doing this, but it’s what feels right inside. “I hope you can understand, and if you hate me because of this, then that’s fine, but please don’t let that affect how you treat my daughter. I appreciate all you’ve done for me, so I hope we can move past this and focus on other things.”

The room is silent at the moment, and Anon sweeps his gaze onto everyone there. Rarity and AJ look hurt, Pinkie too but not so much. Rainbow looks as if she didn’t expect this outcome and both Twilight and Fluttershy appear confused.

“O-Ok...” Twilight speaks up. “I guess that’s understandable?” She looks around nervously. “If that’s all, I have a few things I need to work on in the library.”

“Yes, that’s all. Thank you for coming by.”

Twilight gets out of her seat, but stops by to hug Faith before leaving, Fluttershy not too far behind her. Pinkie twiddles her hooves nervously.

“I-uh... I’ll go now.” She gets up and leaves just as quickly as the other girls did.

Rarity clears her throat. “Well, I can perfectly understand your commitment. Whoever these mares are that are interested, I wish them all the luck in the future.” She walks up to Faith as Anon catches a sad smile on the corner of her lips. “Goodnight, Faith.”

Faith reaches up to Rarity. “Mama.”

Leaning down, Rarity lets Faith grab her for a moment before kissing her on the head and leaving. Anon looks back to AJ and Rainbow, the last two. 

“Um, I understand the same as Rarity,” AJ states. “Like how I gotta work the farm, you gotta take care of your girl. I’m sure any mare can understand that.” With her head held high, AJ walks over to Faith with a smile. “Night, Darlin.” A single tip of her hat is enough as she leaves.

“Why?” Anon turns back to Rainbow as she looks at him confused. “Why deny everyone?”

“Rainbow, what I said is exactly how I feel. I love my daughter and want to give her all of the time I have. So, I’m sorry, but I’m not looking for a relationship right now.”

“Alright,” Rainbow looks rather down in the dumps. “I guess this is it, then?”

“We can still be friends, but as far as anything else? Yeah, this is it.”

Anon can see her clench her teeth. However, the decision is made.

“Fine...” Rainbow walks up to Faith, and her cold features melt as she looks down at her. “Later, Kid.”

Just like that, all of the girls are gone, and Anon is left alone. That was intense, and even now he’s questioning if that was the right choice, but he knows that it was. He walks over to the pen where Faith is just standing there looking at him. He picks her up as she squeals in delight.

“I love you, Faith. I always will.”


	17. Prepping

Anon is slowly making his way back to his home. A few bags in each hand weigh him down as he trudges along. Working three jobs is starting to become a bit much for him, but it’ll all be worth it in the end. Though, if he could change anything, it’s the hours for each pony. Early morning is still working the farm with Applejack, and while his endurance and strength have improved, he's left sore as he moves to his other two jobs.

Pinkie is still his lunchtime job, and she’s just as crazy as always. Then there’s his new job, being Twilight and Celestia’s guinea pig. They found a lot of unusual stuff with his body; mainly how he’s super potent, suggesting he’s the only species on this planet that can create offspring with anything that has a reproductive system.

Anon wasn’t aware of it at the time, but Equestria has been facing a crisis. The male population has been diminishing dramatically since Celestia and Luna took the throne from Discord. Because of Anon’s… interesting viability… they’ve been trying to reverse engineer his genes to try and help males become more potent with specific sex genes.

It’s a lot of strange magic that Anon can hardly grasp, but Celestia is paying him well for his time, and it’s why he’s tolerated all the poking and prodding from Twilight for as long as he has. Still, most days, he comes home late, around six or so, and has just enough time to make dinner before going to bed and starting the day all over again.

Not that he’s complaining, all of the money he’s saving is going towards a great cause. He opens the door and walks into the living room and falls onto the couch, setting the bags onto the floor for a moment. He lets out a long sigh as he relaxes his aching bones. However, before he can get too comfortable, he can hear the thuds of something running down the stairs.

“Faith! What did I say about running down those stairs!”

She comes rounding the corner with a huge smile on her face. “Not to run down them!”

She launches herself at him, and he quickly grabs and hugs her. He can’t stay mad at her when she does this. A weakness she’s acutely aware of.

“How’s my big girl doing?” he asks, leaning back to look her over. She’s wearing a yellow sundress with flowers on it. “How old are you going to be? Twenty three? Twenty four?”

She giggles. “No, Daddy! I’m going to be seven!”

“Seven!? Here I believed you were already an adult. Are you excited about your birthday?”

“Of course! I get to invite all my friends!”

“Did you send out the invites?” She nods. “Even to your aunts?”

“Yup!” She smiles. “Getting the one to Rainbow was a challenge, but Scootaloo helped.”

Anon gets up with her in his hands but sets her down as he reach for the groceries. “Tell me about school while I get dinner ready.”

“Well, there was this boy who was mean, but then Scootaloo and Applebloom taught him a lesson.”

“Did they?” Anon asks, concerned. “No one got hurt, right?”

She shakes her head. “Nope! They talked with him away from me, and when they came back, he was sorry.”

Anon smiles nervously. _“Figures. Those three have always been overly protective of Faith, even in their teenage years.”_ “What about Sweetie Belle?”

“She had to leave early to help Rarity.”

“Alright.” Anon starts to set all the food onto the counter. “Want to help?” She nods happily as he sets some vegetables in front of her. “Give these a good wash. I’ll prepare the meat.”

“What are we eating?”

“Baked fish and steamed vegetables.”

“My favorite!” she shouts as she gets to cleaning what Anon gave her.

Having a girl that’s mixed between a human and pony has its perks. She’s not a picky eater. Whether it’s meat or vegetables, she’ll eat anything set in front of her. Anon is also grateful she has so many good friends to help her with whatever bully problems she may have at school. While a few times he did come home to find her crying in their room, she always knew that he loved her and that went a long way.

Nowadays, she doesn’t even care what ponies say about her looks. She ignores them with a smile, but that’s if they’re even lucky enough to say anything before then, as the Crusaders are as thick as thieves with Faith. Anon has heard tale from Rainbow that Scootaloo and Applebloom jumped an older colt after he pushed Faith.

He didn’t stand a chance against those two, and after that day, he left Faith alone. That’s one of a few times they got physical for Faith, but every other time they’ve just intimated anypony who dared to try and bully her. They’ve grown a lot since they were fillies; it won’t be long before they’re mares, ready to set off on their own, but he knows they'll always remain close to Faith. 

Those three aren’t Faith’s only friends. She has a few fillies and colts that she hangs around with, many of which Anon expects to see at the party. They seem like a good bunch and haven’t tried to steer Faith into any shenanigans, which the Crusaders attempt to do every so often.

“All done!” Faith calls from atop her chair that’s beside the sink.

Anon looks over and gives a nod to her work. “Nice job. Think you can handle slicing it?”

“Can I?”

“Just be careful and take your time.” Anon hands her a knife, which she takes before moving her chair to the cutting board. He keeps an eye on her as she lines up some carrots. “Cat paw, like I taught you.”

“Meow!” She nods, gripping the vegetable with her nails like a claw.

“The fat part of the blade flush with your first knuckle?”

“Yup!”

“Alright, down and forward.” She slices the carrots perfectly and no cuts. “Good job. Take your time. I still have to prepare the meat.”

“I’m on it!”

While preparing the meat, Anon makes sure to keep a close eye on her. She’s a fast learner and picked up how to properly handle a knife quickly, always curious and eager to learn about new things. Anon covers the fish after seasoning it and puts it into the oven. With that all set, he walks behind Faith.

She’s moved on to the broccoli, but she’s cutting it like the carrot. He walks behind her and holds the knife while it’s in her hand. 

“Cut here,” he instructs and moves the blade to the neck and pushes down. “Now you have to pick each piece off by hand. Like you’re making little trees.”

“Oh.” Faith nods, intrigued. 

“That way, they still have a lot of that unique taste in them. If you cut too finely, all of it will be lost or fuse with the other vegetables. Got it?”

“Got it!” Anon reaches for another knife, but Faith stops him. “I got this, Daddy!”

He puts his hands up. “Alright, leaving it in your hands, Missy.”

She smiles at him before returning her attention to the cutting board. Anon walks over to the table and sits down while he watches her. She’s growing up so fast; it feels like yesterday he found Faith on his front doorstep. Now look at her. She’s already prepping food like a pro.

“Any homework?”

She shakes her head. “Cheerilee said since my birthday is coming up she wasn’t going to give me homework.”

“That so?” Anon drums his fingers on the table. “Very well... Anything else I should know about?”

“Nope!” She shakes her head. “Just get ready for this awesome party!”

“I will be.”

Anon watches his daughter as she slowly works on their meal. He’s waited so long for this day to come and he’s sure Faith will love the gift he got her.


	18. Birthday p1

Faith opens her eyes as she groggily sits up in bed. She yawns loudly before glancing over at her father resting beside her. She rocks him a few times as he gradually stirs awake.

“Time to get up, Daddy,” she says before climbing out of bed.

“Hmm?” Anon opens his eyes next to see it’s around four in the morning. “Y-Yeah, I’m up. Take a shower while I get breakfast ready.”

“Ok.”

“Want anything special?” Anon stretches as a few pops ring out. “It’s your birthday, after all.”

Anon looks over at Faith and grins. Her hair is all over the place and pajamas a wrinkled mess. She blinks slowly for a few seconds before realizing what day it is.

“How about some pancakes?” She asks.

“Blueberry?” 

She nods. “Yup!”

“Alright, get ready, and I’ll have breakfast done in no time.”

She swiftly prances off to the shower while Anon hauls himself out of bed. He’s already feeling like an old man as he gets everything ready for work. He makes his way to the kitchen and prepares the godsend of his early morning hours: coffee. While that’s brewing, he starts making Faith’s meal. It doesn’t take either of them long to finish up as Faith enters the kitchen completely naked.

Anon lets out a sigh. “Faith, how many times have I told you to get dressed before leaving my room?”

“But my fur doesn’t dry as easily as my skin!” 

“What about that drier Rarity got you?”

She looks surprised. “Oh yeah.”

“Now hurry up before your food gets cold.”

She runs off with a smile as Anon shakes his head. He finds it challenging as the days go on to explain to Faith why they wear clothes. Things are so different here in Equestria that the concept of modesty is rare. Except for Rarity, all the other ponies don’t understand what it means. Even then, Rarity is naked like the rest of them, but she’s at least understanding in their plight. 

With Faith growing up and interacting with ponies at school, she often asks Anon why they do the things they do, and it’s hard for him to get the idea through to her. So, every so often she’ll try to leave the house naked, and Anon even finds himself question if it’s all worth it in the end. Would it _really_ be strange for her to be naked like all the other ponies?

He sighs heavily. He can’t, no matter how long he’s been here or how many of their concepts he’s come to accept, he _can’t_ accept that. The clopping of hooves brings Anon out of his thoughts as he turns to see Faith in a cyan blue dress.

“Looks nice,” Anon compliments as he sets her plate on the table.

“I can’t wait for the party!” Faith takes the bottle of syrup Anon left on the table and empties it onto her pancakes. “Where’s the party at again?”

Anon pours himself a cup of coffee and knocks the entire thing back in one go. 

“That’s a surprise,” He answers with a smile. “Time for Dad to get ready. Don’t forget to put your dishes into the sink.”

“OhK!” Faith says with a full mouth.

Anon shakes his head as he hurries to get ready for the morning. Faith is still smiling as she eats her breakfast. Daddy always makes great food, and she can’t wait for her party today! Once she’s done eating, she puts her plate into the sink just as Anon comes down dressed for the day.

“Ready?” he asks.

“Mhmm!”

“Alright, let’s go.”

Faith runs to his side and holds his hand as they walk out of their home and set off toward Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

“Mornin’!” AJ calls as they make their approach.

“Morning.” Anon lets go of Faith as she runs past AJ and into the house, most likely to talk to Apple Bloom. “How much we have to haul today?”

“About two carts worth.”

“Why so little?”

“It’s your girl's birthday. You gotta get ready for that. Not to mention that special gift you got for her.”

“Yeah, thanks again for helping. I’m sure it’ll make her day.”

“No worries. The girls and I have already talked about it. Work a few hours; then we’ll all gather to help with the big move. That should buy us enough time before Faith gets out of school.”

“Alright. I’ll be sure to work twice as hard tomorrow to make up for it!”

“Let’s focus on today. We’ll worry about work after. Now hurry up to the east field, and I’ll take the west.”

“Got it. Faith! I’ll see you after school!” Anon shouts.

She pokes her head out from the door. “See you at the party, Daddy!”

Faith watches her father walk off with Aunty AJ for a moment before returning inside and hopping onto the couch next to her cousin Apple Bloom.

“I’m so excited for the party!” Faith smiles broadly.

“Me too,” Apple Bloom is leaning back on the couch. “How’s your old man doing? Still working hard?”

She nods. “Yup! We cooked dinner yesterday, and he fell asleep a few times at the table.”

“Your daddy has always been a hard worker,” Apple Bloom admits. “Even when I was a filly, I always saw him doing so much to raise you.” She reaches over and tousles Faith's hair with her hoof. “You’re a lucky little brat, you know that?”

“I’m no brat!”

Apple bloom chuckles as she takes Faith into a headlock. “You are to me!”

They both giggle while they play fight for a bit before someone clears their throat. They stop and look over to see Big Mac there looking at them with a raised brow. Apple Bloom and Faith quickly shape up and clean themselves off. He stands there for a moment longer before walking off toward the front door.

“Time for school,” is all he says before walking out.

Both of their eyes widen as they look at the clock on the wall.

“Horse Apples!” Apple bloom shouts. “Come on, Faith! We gotta get going before we’re late!”

They both grab their things and take off down the dirt road toward school.


End file.
